


Energy Transference

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Serious Business [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arguments, BDSM, Bottom Drop, Crush, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Fellatio, Foot Jobs, Frotting, Growing Pains, Impact Play, M/M, Miscommunication, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Punching, Rimming, Service Submission, Slapping, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Drop, Vibrator, bastinado, foot worship, four way, kicking, shibari bondage, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Sequel toBranching Out.Dan is curious....





	Energy Transference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiq2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiq2004/gifts).



> Edited by Angel! 
> 
> I know absolutely _nothing_ about physics, so if I got any of that wrong, please forgive me!

Suzy and Brian were making out. 

It was the kind of intense makeout that one associates with the early days of horniness, when everything is new and sticky and oh-so-sensitive.

Suzy's leg was wrapped around Brian's waist, and he had her against a wall.

It was a late evening in the office, and Arin had walked out of the Grump office, seen the two of them kissing, and then walked back into the Grump room.

"Don't go out there for, like, ten minutes," said Arin, and he looked slightly amused.

"What's up?" Dan unfolded from the couch like a lawn chair, stretching, his back crackling like someone dancing on a bag of potato chips. 

"Suzy and Brian are going at it," said Arin. 

"Going... at it? Like fucking?" 

"Well, not fucking, although at the rate they're going...."

Dan peeked out the window, and then he bit back a giggle, sitting back down with a "thunk" and covering his mouth.

"I can't believe they're doing that around you," said Dan. "Like... leaving you out like that."

"I mean," said Arin, "they're allowed to have their own relationship, ya know?" 

"Isn't that kinda... I dunno, uncomfortable?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable knowing I'm with Brian?" 

"Well, obviously not, you're my best friend," said Dan. "I know you and Brian aren't gonna, like, run off into the night together and never see me again."

"It's the same with Suzy and Brian," said Arin. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "I guess so. But don't you feel, like... weird, seeing them together like that?"

"... I guess, kinda?" Arin shrugged. "I'm not bothered by it too badly. If I'm feeling especially lonely or whatever, I'll say something. Or hang out with you."

"Aw, but I know I can't be half as much fun as either of them," said Dan, his tone teasing. "I don't beat you up or suck your dick...."

"I wouldn't be against those things," Arin said, before his brain had a chance to stop his mouth. 

"Oh my god," said Dan, and he was laughing again, a little harder, leaning against Arin on the couch.

Arin lifted his arm up cautiously, and he rested his hand on Dan's shoulder. 

"But, uh... you're my best friend," said Arin. "I'm not gonna, like... be mad at you or whatever, for being happy. And I mean, I don't get the... same stuff with you, that I get with Brian or with Suzy, but it's not... like, a bad thing or anything."

"I'm convinced," said Dan, and he crowded closer so that his head was resting on Arin's thigh, his hair like a wool blanket where it touched Arin's thighs, overflowing over the mesh of his shorts. 

Arin put a hand down, and he rested a hand on Dan's head, his fingers digging into the hair, the very tips resting on Dan's scalp.

Dan sighed, full body, and he cuddled in closer. 

"That's nice," Dan murmured.

"Yeah? You want me to keep doing it?"

"Totally," Dan mumbled. 

They were quiet - not doing anything, really, as Dan seemed to be dozing, as Arin pet his hair. 

Dan had gotten a lot more comfortable with Arin, since he'd gotten together with Brian.

Gotten over his gay panic or whatever it was, and thank god for that, because holy fuck had that been annoying. 

"Hey Ar?"

"What's up, buddy?"

Arin's hand was resting on Dan's chest.

"Do you ever... like... what do you get out of being beaten up like that?"

That wasn't exactly the question that Arin had been expecting, although he wasn't entirely sure... what he had been expecting. 

"Hmm?"

"Like... pain hurts. Pain isn't fun, or comfortable, and the fact that you, like, spend money in order to experience pain is really fuckin' weird to me."

"There's different types of pain, for one thing," said Arin. 

"Well, yeah." 

"And I guess I like the... social aspect of it, too?"

"Social aspect?"

"Part of the reason the kink shit is fun is because, like, I get to go and see some of my friends, do social stuff like admire someone's rope, or just talk about Game of Thrones or whatever."

"I never really thought of kinky shit as a social thing," Dan admitted, "but I don't really do the whole... public sex thing."

"It's not for everyone," said Arin, his tone agreeable. "But I do enjoy it."

"So... what do different kinds of pain feel like?"

"Some of 'em are sexy, some of 'em aren't," said Arin. "I mean, I'm not gonna get a raging stiffy if I stub my toe in the middle of the night or something, but, like, spanking will definitely get me horny."

"Spanking doesn't count," said Dan. "Everyone likes spanking."

"Not everyone," said Arin. "That's totally a kink thing."

"If I can see it in mainstream porn, it doesn't count," Dan argued.

"But then, what counts as mainstream porn?"

"... why are you throwing these philosophical questions at me while you're petting me?" 

"What's wrong with me petting you?"

"Nothing is wrong with you petting me," said Dan, "but it does make me kinda stupid."

"I don't pet you _that_ often," said Arin, his tone teasing. 

Dan poked Arin in the side. 

Arin made an indignant noise. 

"But it's not, like, super philosophical," said Dan. "I mean, I'd never expect to see fisting on the front page of PornHub, or... crossdressing or something."

"I guess," said Arin. "Crossdressing feels... fucking blase at this point."

"Dudes in dresses is boring?"

"It's not, like, porn site worthy."

"Haven't you worn a dress?"

"Exactly!"

"But you're, like, super kinky," said Dan. 

"I'm not _super_ kinky," said Arin. 

"Dude," said Dan. "You spend money on stuff! Like, actual kink stuff."

"Like your ridiculous costume isn't a kink thing," Arin teased.

"It isn't," Dan protested. "I need the costume for the whole Danny Sexbang persona."

"Like you've never had sex in a costume like that before," Arin said, his tone teasing. 

Dan sat up, and Arin had to disentangle his fingers quickly, or risk pulling on Dan's hair.

"Listen, dude," said Dan. "Just because you're into... weird sex shit, doesn't mean everyone else is. You're kinda projecting." 

"Well, excuse me for assuming that the guy who sings about boners all the time and sometimes participates in kinky shit might be interested in kinky shit."

"I mean," said Dan, "I'm not really participating in it. I help Brian practice the stuff he's gonna do to you."

"You don't enjoy the rope or whatever?"

"I guess... a little, but it's because I know that Brian is enjoying it."

"Oh," said Arin. "Do you just not like kink stuff?"

"I do, I'm just not... you know, weird." 

"So you think I'm weird?"

"Like, not badly weird," said Dan quickly. "Just... you know. Not entirely normal." 

"Is there something _wrong_ with not being entirely normal?"

Arin's hackles were up.

"Well, no, but, like... I wanna make sure I am. Or as close to it as possible." Dan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I'd feel weird if you were, like, super kinky -"

"Dude, I have literally been punched so much that my entire back turned purple. How is that not super kinky?"

"You're not, like, wearing a collar all the time, or dressing up in black leather to go to the grocery store or whatever," said Danny. 

Arin shrugged.

"I know people who do go collared all the time," he said. 

"That's weird."

"I mean, there's plenty of weird shit out there," said Arin, "and as long as its discrete, who cares?"

"So you're telling me you think I'm not discrete?"

"I never said that," said Arin. 

"You seem to be implying it," Dan said. 

"... I'm sorry?" Arin held both hands up. "Are you okay?"

"... I'm fine," said Dan, and he sighed, leaning back against the couch and covering his face with both hands. "Just... some stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Dealing with some stuff. Stuff I've been thinking about," said Dan. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well, um." Dan cleared his throat. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure," said Arin, although he wasn't entirely sure what it was that he was agreeing to. 

"Thanks," said Dan. "You think it's safe to go back out?"

"Probably," said Arin. "It's been, like, twenty minutes."

And indeed, when Arin walked outside, Suzy and Brian were at their own desks, looking rumpled. 

"Ready to go, Suze?"

"Yeah," she said, and she looked up at Arin, upside down. 

He grinned when he leaned down to kiss her. 

"We hanging tonight, Bri?"

Dan sauntered in, looking as cool as ever. 

"Sure," said Brian. "A night of sodomy and intrigue."

"What kinda intrigue are we talking about?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," said Brian, and he waggled his eyebrows.

"You look like Groucho Marx when you do that," said Suzy, standing up and stretching.

She was loose limbed, almost lazy, as she stretched, her shirt riding up.

There was a hickey on her stomach, and when Arin glanced over, he noticed that Brian's face looked newly washed. 

Heh.

Who could really resist that pussy?

* * *

In the car, Arin put his hand on Suzy's thigh. 

"You still tender?"

"Hmm?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

"Tender. Are you still... sensitive?"

"Sensitive from what, pray tell?" 

She let her legs fall open, her yoga pants soft under Arin's fingers. 

"Brian eating you out."

"Why do you think Brian was eating me out?"

"Well," said Arin, as he turned the car on and squeezed her thigh, then put both hands on the wheel, "you guys were making out like fiends, and when I came back you were walking funny and he had washed his face."

"He might've washed his face for other reasons," Suzy pointed out. 

"Like what?"

"Well," said Suzy, "maybe I made him cum in my hand and then I rubbed it onto his face."

"Yeah, but why would you do that?"

"For the fun of it!"

"... you're really into the whole domme thing, aren't you?"

"I have to admit," Suzy said, "I've been having fun with it. Although I never saw _Brian_ being someone who I could Top like that."

"How'd you Top him?" 

Arin was squirming, letting his thighs spread open a bit more, as his cock began to swell up.

His wife and his boyfriend was... holy shit, that was a fun idea.

"Well," said Suzy, "I was, um, I was messing around on the computer, and then I asked Brian to make me a cup of tea, and he made a joke about how I was bossing him around like that without a safeword, and then I asked him for his safeword, as a joke, and he told me it."

"I thought you guys knew each other's safewords."

"I mean, we do," said Suzy, "but that was part of the fun, you know? Just playing." Then she looked a bit sheepish, and she was blushing. "And then... it wasn't just playing. Because he brought me my tea, and he called me ma'am. And then I asked him if he'd do anything I asked, and he said he'd do it if it was within reason -"

"And then you asked what within reason was," said Arin, because he knew the both of them pretty well.

She grinned.

"And, well, one thing led to another, and then he was eating me out."

"Did he get to get off?"

"No," said Suzy. "He said he's saving that for Dan."

"I guess he's gotta save up his jizz, as old as he is," said Arin, putting on a fake thoughtful tone.

"Oh my god, Arin," said Suzy, and she was cackling as they drove homewards, the city buzzing around them. 

* * * 

He was kissing her as soon as the front door was closed.

He kissed her, right there against the door, and then he was falling to his knees, shoving her shirt up and over the softness of her stomach, to nibble at the hickey that Brian had left, which made her squeal. 

"Who do you like better?" 

"Arin, don't start that," Suzy said, and she was frowning. 

"I'm sorry," said Arin, and he kissed her thigh. "It's a bad habit."

"As long as you're not going to get all jealous," Suzy warned.

"Oh, I'd never get jealous of Brian," Arin promised, and he bit her on the thigh, gently. 

He left a damp ring of teeth on the grey fabric. 

"You know who I'd wanna see you with?" Her voice was breathy.

Suzy's leg was over his shoulder now, which made it a bit harder to get to her pussy, but he could lick her, awkwardly, though the yoga pants and her panties, and she squirmed, grinding onto his face. 

"Who would you wanna see me with, babe?" 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants, taking her panties with it, and then his face was in her pussy, pushing her labia open with two fingers, licking her gently, small little licks, enough to tease her, and make her whine and grind against his face. 

"Dan," said Suzy, and Arin made a startled noise, pulling back.

"What, really?"

"Totally," said Suzy. 

"Why?"

"Well, he's really hot, you're really hot...."

"Fair enough," Arin said, and he went back to licking her, going to her clit with the tip of his tongue, just the way she liked it. 

"Fuck... Ar...." 

She had her hand on the back of his head, pushing him closer, as she rolled her hips lazily, grinding against his face.

He loved it best like this, when he made her feel good, when he sucked her, licked her, made her shake, brought her to the point where she didn't have words, just had feelings.

Her heel was digging into his lower back, and she was still humping him as she began to shudder around him. 

"Fuck, Ar... Arin, I want your fingers. Please!"

"Anything for you," Arin said, and he sucked on his middle finger, swirling it carefully, sliding it into her and curling it just the way he knew she liked. 

"That's good," she sighed. "That's so good. I want... I want you and I want Dan. Together. I want the both of you, at the same time. Oh...." 

"How you want us, baby?" 

He sat back on his heels, and the pad of his thumb was rubbing against her clit.

"Another!" 

"You want us another?"

Arin pushed his other finger into her, two fingers making a "come hither" motion that made her twitch around him like a landed fish.

"I want... I want you to get f-f-fucked by him," moaned Suzy. "I want to see his cock... I want to see his cock in your ass. I want to see you getting fucked the way you love it. I bet... I bet Danny has a really long dick. I bet he has a really nice one. I bet it'll look even nicer up your ass, baby girl...."

Arin bit his lip - Suzy never called him that. 

And he kept rubbing her clit, as she tightened around him, and he let her words fill him up, as she came around his fingers, twisting and shuddering around him, leaving her weak in the knees as he held her up, her leg still draped over her back. 

"You're.. you feel good. You feel really good," Suzy said, and Arin pulled his fingers out of her, carefully, and she had creamed - a thick line of gooey slick went from his fingers to her labia, then broke. 

"Yeah?" 

"You've got good fingers," Suzy chuckled.

"I can tell you appreciate them," Arin said, and he rubbed his fingers together. 

They were still coated in goop.

"You are _so_ gross," Suzy said, sliding onto the floor, her legs splayed open. "Holy crap."

Arin made a big show of licking her cum off of his fingers.

"Would you be willing to... lend a hand?" He indicated between his legs.

"How about a foot?"

"... a foot?" 

"I was reading about foot jobs," said Suzy. "It looked neat. And I like to embarrass you."

"Why would a foot job embarrass me?"

"... that's how the guys in the videos seemed to take it," said Suzy. 

She had lost a flip flop, and one of her bare feet was trailing up his thigh, under the leg of his shorts. 

She was diligent with the pumice stone, and he rubbed the lotion on her feet herself every night - she was soft, and she was surprisingly delicate, as she kneaded at his thigh with her toes. 

"How about... how about you take your pants off?" 

"They're not really pants," said Arin, and he laughed nasally, then shoved his shorts and his boxers off.

The wooden floor was cold against his ass. 

He leaned back, supporting himself on his arms, spreading his legs wide, as both of her feet came around to his cock, pressing the arches of her feet around his cock and clumsily squeezing it. 

"How does that feel?" She smiled at him, and she was as beautiful as the first time he kissed her.

"It's... nice," he said. 

"What does it need?" 

"More lube, maybe?"

She leaned forward, awkwardly, and she spat on the head of his cock.

"... that was gross," said Arin, and he burst out laughing. 

"I'm sorry I don't carry lube on me all the time," Suzy said. "I'm not Dan!" 

He giggled, and he looked down the line of her body, admiring her pussy, which was still pulsing, and he grinned, his cock twitching against her soles.

"... shit," he said, and his cock throbbed.

"How's that?" 

"I... I think I like it," Arin said, slowly. "Can you maybe press your feet together, and I could try to fuck 'em?"

"... that was a sentence," Suzy said, and she was giggling as she did it, her long manicured fingers pressing her feet together, and he was fucking into the space, as she pressed harder, until he was shaking, pounding his fist on the floor, because her toes were doing things to the head of his cock - she was holding it between her big toe and her other toe, squeezing it, and he was beginning to understand the appeal, when he could see everything laid out like this - her long legs, her pussy, her soft stomach, her heaving breasts, her wonderful face....

He came across her feet, over the tops of them, between her toes, and he shuddered, flopping back onto the floor, then groaning.

"We should have done that on the bed," Arin mumbled. 

"You started it," said Suzy, and she wriggled her toes. "Shit... my foot is all cramped up."

"I'm sorry," Arin said. "Although I'd argue that this is your fault to begin with." 

"Do I not get some sympathy?" Suzy's voice was teasing. 

"You get plenty of sympathy," Arin said. 

"Do you want to lick the cum off of my feet?" Suzy asked.

"... another time, if that's alright," said Arin, and he wrinkled his nose. "Maybe after a shower next time."

"Are you saying I have dirty feet?'

"I'm saying it's been a long day," said Arin, and now he was beginning to rub her feet, using the cum like a lotion.

"Ewww," groaned Suzy, but she didn't move.

Arin just cackled. 

* * * 

"Ar?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you ever think of Topping?"

"I don't really like the idea of being so... emotionally responsible for someone else," said Arin, and he stretched.

They were both showered, sprawled out on the bed, naked and lazy.

"Mmm?" 

"Like... okay. As a Dom, I'm expected to be the one to do, like, all the important shit. All the emotional shit. Help you with your self esteem, help you figure out other shit, right? And I'm fine doing that as a partner, but when it feels like a responsibility... I don't like that."

"Does it not feel like a responsibility with me?" She sounded confused.

"Not really," said Arin. "I mean, we're married. We signed up for this. When we got together, we agreed that it was going to be a thing. And it's a two way street, so it's not just me being responsible for you, it's both of us being responsible for each other." Arin paused, and then he laughed. "Responsible doesn't sound like a word anymore."

She snickered. 

"I don't want you to be my Dom, Arin," Suzy said, and she prodded him in the side. "I was curious if you'd wanna maybe... switch with me. Maybe try spanking me some time."

"Why do you wanna have me Top you?"

"Well, first, you've got huge fucking hands," said Suzy, and she laughed. "I think they're bigger than Brian's."

"I dunno," said Arin, rolling over and pulling her closer to him, so that his chin was on her shoulder and her soft belly was under his palm. "He can do some amazing things with his hands."

"He somehow managed to get Dan to agree to have those fingers in his butt, and if you'd told me about that, like, five years ago, I would have said that was a miracle," said Suzy, and she stretched luxuriously, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

"Fair enough," said Arin. "But don't smaller hands deliver more of a punch?"

"They might," said Suzy, "but... maybe I just like the idea of my hubby giving me a spanking for being naughty some time."

He could _hear_ the blush in her voice.

"Naughty, huh?" He ground against her butt, but his cock was still recovering from cumming earlier. 

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I could wear a short skirt, you could tie your hair back and wear a tie...."

"... huh," said Arin. "Would you wanna include Brian in all that?"

"I might have a scene idea," Suzy said, and she sounded a bit embarrassed. "If you guys would want to go along with it, I mean."

"Tell it to me, babe."

And she did.

* * * 

"Brian would be _so_ into that," said Arin, enthusiastic. "He'd totally love it." 

"You think?"

"I fuckin'... know." 

* * * 

"So Suzy has an idea for a scene," said Arin, the next day at the office.

"Hi to you too, Arin," said Brian. "Why yes, I did have a lovely evening with Dan, thank you for asking."

Arin rolled his eyes, and he prodded Brian in the side. 

"I know what you were doing - you and Dan were making the beast with two backs."

"You've been reading your Shakespeare," said Brian, one eyebrow going up, apparently in appreciation.

"I'm cultured," Arin said defensively. "I know more than anime and video games and shit like that."

Brian snorted.

"But yeah. So Suzy has this scene idea, and she's, like, super into it, and I think you'd be super into it."

"What's the scene idea?"

Arin jumped.

Dan was just... there, behind Brian, looking like his usual "sentient sack of coat hangers with a bush on top" like he usually did. 

"Oh," said Arin, and he blushed. "I know you're not super into the, um... into the kink thing." 

He was remembering Suzy's words last night - about the two of them fucking, about Dan's dick in his ass. 

His cock was beginning to swell up, and... really? This was bullshit. 

The thing was supposed to start cooperating, now that he was an Actual Adult, and not some horny teenager. 

"I'm always curious," said Dan.

"While your curiosity is appreciated, Daniel, this is not the place for it," said Brian.

"Well, why not?"

"Because unless you want to be _part_ of this scene, this is a matter between myself, Suzy, and Arin."

"... oh," said Dan, and his face fell. "I was, um... I wasn't going to make fun or anything, I was just kinda curious. Because Arin sometimes talks about scenes, but I'm curious how they get, you know, planned."

"They're planned like anything else," said Brian. 

"... what if I wanted to be in a scene. With you guys, I mean." 

Dan was blushing, very hard.

"What happened to you not wanting to be in this weird kink stuff beyond helping Brian when he needed to practice stuff?"

"I thought about what you said," said Dan. "And I'm just... you know, curious."

"... let me think about it," said Brian. "And let me talk to Suzy, see if she's okay."

"Got it," said Dan. 

He still looked embarrassed.

Arin took a bit of pity on him, and put a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Dan. He made a face. "Shit was easier when I thought I was just, like, a straight, vanilla, monogamous guy."

"So you don't think you're vanilla anymore, huh?" 

"I mean, I don't think I'm _not_ vanilla," said Dan, his tone borderline defensive.

Then he started to laugh. 

"But fuck it!" 

"Fuck it?"

"Fuck it."

"Don't you two have an episode to film?" 

Brian's voice was dry.

"Yes, sir," said Arin, putting on his submissive voice, just to see Brian's face begin to turn red.

Brian cleared his throat.

"Well," said Brian, using his Dom voice, "better get to it, huh?"

"Right," said Dan, and his voice squeaked a bit at the end.

Arin shot Dan a look, one eyebrow up, but then they were both hustling into the Grump room, to get shit done.

He couldn't help but notice that Dan was sitting a bit funny, once they got to the couch, and he had a pillow in his lap.

Hmm.

* * *

"So then this girl comes up, and she's dressed like a cheerleader for some reason, and she's just like, "could you sign something," and I love signing autographs, and then she just rips out her boob!"

"Like, she rips it off? Like it was made of velcro?"

"Well, okay, no, not like that, but you know what I mean."

"You gotta be more, like... specific with your metaphors," said Arin. "Or else we get weird fucking images in our heads, right Lovelies?"

"I don't think that's a metaphor," said Dan. "More like a figure of speech?"

"Why is it a figure of speech anyway, because, like, my brain goes to figure _drawing_ , and then it's just like... an anthropomorphic sentence, all sprawled out in that whole "Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls" poses."

Dan snorted, and he nudged Arin in the side with his elbow. 

Arin nudged him back.

"You know, for someone who has only smoked one marijuana -" 

"I haven't smoked a marijuana," Arin said, outraged. 

"Well, okay, for someone who has _used_ only one marijuana, sometimes your thought processes are pretty damn trippy."

Arin began to chuckle, then to laugh, until he was pressed against Dan, his face in Dan's neck, cackling like a hyena or a witch in a haunted house.

Dan wasn't pushing him away, which was unexpected.

Dan smelled like sandalwood and something smoky, like a campfire. 

Arin was still cackling when Dan's hand moved to his sides, beginning to poke him again.

"Shit, Dan, I'm ticklish, wait, oh god oh godddddd," Arin laughed, and he was pulling away, curling up, but Dan was poking him in the sides, Dan was draped over him, his chin on Arin's shoulder, and he was still tickling, lying flat on top of Arin, and they were both panting, staring at each other, nose to nose, eye to eye.

Arin had a boner, and it was... it was pressing against Dan's thigh, and Dan had a boner, and it was pressing into Arin's thigh, and they were just staring at each other.

Dan kissed Arin.

Dan kissed Arin with a desperate noise, and he pressed closer, his hands sunk into Arin's hair, his hips rocking violently, moaning and making desperate, wet sounds. 

It was the kind of kissing that Arin associated with being a lonely teenager, where every bit of intimacy was stolen from the universe at large, and you never know when it will happen again, or how. 

Arin kissed him back, his hands on Dan's ass, squeezing it, holding it, and okay, he'd thought about this a lot, he'd jerked off to it a bunch of times, but holy shit, it was happening, their mics were on and if they were doing this live they would have been so fucked, but they weren't, it was just Dan's mouth on Arin's, Dan's hips thrusting anxiously, Dan's hands yanking at Arin's hair as he made needy, desperate noises. 

Dan pressed his forehead against Arin's, and he was breathing so hard, shaking, clinging. 

"Don't... stop," Dan begged. "Please."

"Uh, Dan," Arin said, nervous, "we're still on the episode."

"I don't care, fuck, Arin, please!"

"What are you asking for?"

"Fucking... hurt me," Dan said, and his eyes were over bright, his chest rising and falling as he panted desperately. 

"What?"

"Hurt me."

"Not now," Arin said. "We gotta finish the episode."

That was... really dumb to say, because they had things to do, they had a lot of things to do, but this was also the culmination of who even fucking knew how much sexual tension that had been building up for years at this point.

And here he was, talking about the goddamn video.

And then they were kissing again, Dan's wet, hot mouth against his own, Dan's tongue in his mouth, and maybe it was a little sloppier and more desperate than Arin was used to.

Was this the way that he kissed Brian?

But his own desperation was zipping through his veins, like some kind of electric charge, leaving him horny, humping against Dan's thin thigh. 

* * * 

Dan came in his pants.

That, or someone stuck an ice cube down his back, while also dumping something or other down the front of his jeans.

"Fuck," Dan mumbled, and he nuzzled into Arin's neck. "Fuck, I'm... I'm sorry."

He sat up, and he was looking... downright humiliated. 

"Fuck, Arin, I'm sorry," Dan said, and then he was getting up, nearly knocking over the microphone, and he was out the door.

"... right," said Arin, and he was leaning over to his laptop, to fiddle with things, and delete the episode.

They would have to re-film it, and then they'd have to talk about shit, and then they'd have to talk about this shit, which was going to be a chore and a half, and also he had his own fucking erection throbbing like a broken tooth, right against his thigh, dripping down his leg. 

"Fuckin' Dan," Arin mumbled, and he deleted the audio.

* * *

Dan came in, sheepish, about ten minutes later.

"So, uh, can we talk about that?"

"How about we do the episode first?" 

"I dunno, I don't want there to be, like... awkward. Awkward silence and shit. Since the Lovelies can usually pick up when stuff is going in some weird flavor of... you know, weird."

_Wow. What a way with words, Dan._

"So you wanted to kiss me?"

Might as well be blunt. 

"Well, yeah," said Dan. "Duh. Because, like, have you seen you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's beside the point."

"What do you mean, that's beside the point," Dan said, and he sounded indignant. "You're... fucking gorgeous! I had a gay crisis because of you, and then I started dating Brian, because it was a two for one gay crisis."

"A two for one gay crisis. Seriously?" 

"Oh yeah," said Dan, and now he was grinning a little bit, putting his hand behind his head and leaning back into the couch. 

"So you were freaking out that you were gay... twice?"

"I was freaking out that I was gay, I was freaking out that was I _really_ gay, or was I just really into you guys because you're my best friends?" Dan began to tick off on his fingers. "Was I just really lonely and wanted someone to love me and find me attractive, was I horny and wanted to shove my dick into the nearest consenting friendly warm body...."

"Gee, thanks," said Arin, and he stuck his tongue out at Dan.

His mouth still tasted a little bit like Dan, and that thought was enough to make him blush, ever so slightly. 

Arin cleared his throat.

"But you've been happy with Brian, right?"

"Oh, yeah," said Dan. "And... since you guys have started the kink stuff, after you and Brian both got your heads out of your butts -"

"My head was not up my butt!" Arin protested.

"It kinda was," said Dan. 

"... okay, fine, you're right," Arin said, and he smiled awkwardly. "But anyway."

"After you guys stopped having your heads up your butts I saw how much fun you were having, and I've kinda...." Dan huffed out a breath. "I've been feeling kinda... left out, you know. _I_ wanna get to do fun stuff."

Arin nodded. He was beginning to get it. 

"But I figured it was a special thing between you and Brian, because hey, every relationship is different, right?"

"Right."

"But then Suzy joined in, and at first I thought it was maybe because she was your wife, and she does stuff with you, but then she was doing stuff just with Brian, like the other night, and, well... it got me thinking."

Dan cleared his throat.

He looked embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"That maybe... you know, I'd like to join in. See what all the fuss is about."

"... can I ask you a question? And can you promise to answer honestly?"

A thought had just popped into Arin's head.

"I wouldn't answer any other way," Dan said.

"You said you've been harboring a crush on me for, like, a while," said Arin. "Have you been feeling the same way about Suzy?"

Dan made a thinking face.

"Suzy's a bit different," he said finally. "Because, like... with you, it's kinda new and exciting and weird and scary. Because getting together with Brian was easy - he was a single guy, and he was into dudes, and he's been my best friend for, like, ten years, so that was easy, but you were married, and you were married to this beautiful woman who was also fuckin' terrifying and smart and funny and... like, a billion other things." Dan made a slightly helpless face. "How could I not have kinda... fallen for her?" 

"She is pretty amazing," Arin said, and he was smiling, so wide that he could feel it in his ears. "I mean, I'm not gonna be pissed at you for being into my wife."

"Okay," said Dan, and he took a deep breath. "I just feel like you're gonna start shouting at me in a minute, or something."

"I'm not gonna shout at you," Arin said. "I mean, fuck, we're both dating the same guy. And if you were... interested in Suzy like that, I'd be okay with you... you know, pursuing it."

Dan's expression turned to one of pure terror.

"I dunno if I'd be up for that," he said. "I don't think she'd be interested in me."

Arin rolled his eyes.

"Dan," he said, in a firm voice, "you're fucking gorgeous. Suzy was... she was saying yesterday, how hot it would be if you and I were making out in front of her."

"... what, really?"

"Really."

"Huh," said Dan. "Can I... can I think about this stuff a bit? I think I need to... kind of absorb it?"

"We can get back to our episode," Arin said. "Since we're now... half an hour behind."

"We'll make it up," said Dan, his tone confident. 

"Yeah, by staying later," said Arin, grumbling. 

"You're saying you don't want to be alone in an empty office with me?" Dan waggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx.

Arin burst out laughing. 

* * *

Arin and Brian had a date four nights later.

Arin had told Brian and Suzy about the impromptu makeout session - both of them had something to the tune of "it's about time!", and Suzy had made him give her details when they lay in bed together, her hand down her pajama pants. 

Dan had been cautiously slinging his arm across Arin's shoulders, and had offered a timid kiss on the cheek, but otherwise he seemed like his regular self, more or less.

He was shooting thoughtful looks in Suzy's direction, but, well... most people did do a double take, considering how beautiful she was. 

But now it was Arin and Brian, eating takeout Chinese food.

"So I've been fine tuning Suzy's scene idea," said Brian. "She's told you she'd be okay with Dan participating?"

Arin nodded, his mouth full of chicken. 

"That's good," said Brian. "It sounds like it'll be fun." He was smiling like a shark. 

Arin swallowed, and he grinned.

"You're a lecherous old man," he accused.

"Yep," Brian said, sounding satisfied with himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be ashamed of that?"

"I've found that one of the fun parts of actually reaching "old age," as you describe it, is that I stop caring if people think of me as old," said Brian. "And it allows me to embrace all of the stereotypes therein."

Brian looked downright... smug. 

Of course he did. 

Arin snorted, and he prodded Brian with his foot.

Brian raised an eyebrow. 

Arin smiled, angelic. 

"You're a brat," Brian told Arin.

"It's why you like me so much," said Arin. "If I was well behaved all the time, I'd be boring."

"I dunno," said Brian. "It might be enjoyable to have some peace and quiet." 

Arin snorted, and he poked Brian again with his foot.

"You'd get bored., I'm telling you."

Brian grabbed Arin's ankle, squeezing it, and then he was smirking.

"Alright," he told Arin. "So you're telling me you're bored, and you want attention?" He gently ran his fingertip along the sole of Arin's foot, and Arin jolted forward, biting his lip.

It sent a little root of sensation down Arin's nerves - enough to make him twitch. 

"How was that?" 

"I'm not sure," said Arin. "Can we maybe try this in a place where I can't knock shit over?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Brian. "But clean up first."

* * *

And then Arin was tied up on the bed. 

Well, no, okay, other stuff happened first. 

They put away the leftovers, they washed dishes, Brian dug up his favorite rope, the pink one he'd gotten just for Arin.

Arin got naked, and tied his hair back. 

And now he was lying on his tummy, face down, his arms behind his back, his knees bent, presenting the soles towards the ceiling. 

Brian had tied his wrists together, and tied his ankles together. 

There was a column of rope tied between them, so that he couldn't actually touch his feet with his hands, presumably to protect them.

And now, Brian was doing... something.

"So you're really interested in tickling?" 

Brian was doing something fiddly with a thin piece of rope, attaching it to Arin's wrists, and then it was being wrapped around Arin's ponytail.

Because of course it was. 

"I mean," said Arin, his voice a bit muffled, since his face was still pressed into the mattress, "I'm not... not interested in it."

"That barely made sense," said Brian, and he ran a finger along Arin's sole, which made Arin squirm, beginning to giggle. 

"But it did make sense!"

"Only barely," said Brian. 

And then his fingers were against the soles of Arin's feet.

It was ticklish. 

It was squirming up Arin's back, and it was making him arch and buck, which pulled on his hair, which made it harder for him to ignore the pain, which was giving him a boner, which was being ground into the mattress.

It was a deluge of sensations - the tickling, the fact that he was getting cold, the arousal, the way he was laughing so hard that it was almost like he was being choked, the way the yank on his hair was making his cock throb like a rotten tooth.

"Fuck," Arin burst out, as Brian moved to trace along his sole, very delicately, with the edge of his fingernail. "Bri? Red."

Brian's hands were gone immediately.

"Do you need to be out of the rope?"

"I think... I don't think I can do tickling," Arin confessed. "Or at least, I can't do tickling when I'm tied up like this."

"Thank you for telling me," said Brian, although Arin could hear some of the anxiety rising up in the older man's voice.

Goddamn it. 

Brian and his Dominant insecurities.

"Can you try hitting my feet?"

"... what?" 

Brian sounded surprised. 

"My feet. Can you try hitting them?"

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"I mean," said Arin, "it's safe for me to stomp on things, and it's the same principle, right?"

"Basically, yeah," Brian agreed. "I guess I'd be willing to try it."

"Awesome," said Arin, and he tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. 

He'd never really been hit on the bottoms of his feet, although he'd seen it done a few times. 

The people who were getting hit tended to make a big fuss, but, well, that was what people did in those kind of videos.

The first hit landed, and it felt... it felt something.

It was Brian's bare hand, and it was just coming down onto Arin's bare foot, 

It was new, and Arin didn't know how he felt about it. 

He wanted to feel more of it, until he was sure.

And feel it he did - Brian's hits rained down, until Arin's feet were aching, like he'd been walking all night.

"Bri?" Arin managed.

The hits stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I'm done with... the foot thing," said Arin, and he flexed his feet. "I kinda... I'd like you to keep beating me up, but not my feet. If you're up for it, I mean."

"I think I'd be up for it," Brian said, after a minute or so of thought. "But could I untie your legs?"

"Yeah, sure," said Arin, and he wriggled his toes, to show that they were still working. 

* * * 

Brian untied Arin, then tied him up again. 

Now, Arin's legs were tied up at the knee, forcing his legs closed, and his arms were tied up over his head, his fingers interlaced his palms pressing into the back of his head. 

Brian casually grabbed the rope, and he pulled Arin to the foot of the bed, presumably for easier access. 

"So," Brian said, "how do you want me to do this?"

"I'd like you to, um... I'd like you to hit me," said Arin.

"I know _that_ ," Brian said, in his best Dom voice. "But you need to use your words."

Arin rolled his eyes, and Brian grabbed him by the hair, forcing eye contact.

... fuck, that was hot.

"If you're gonna pull that kinda shit, I'm just going to leave you tied up in rope and go watch television," said Brian. "I'm sure there's some kind of sports on that I can derive some flavor of enjoyment out of."

Arin bit back his laugh, and kept eye contact.

"I'd like you to punch me," he told Brian. 

"Where do you want me to punch you?"

"Anywhere you want to punch me."

"What if I want to punch you in the stomach?"

"... that'd be a bad idea," said Arin. 

"So...?" 

Brian was looking smug again.

Well, that was one way to get him out of an anxious shame spiral, it seemed.

Just give him a chance to be smug. 

"So I'll be more specific," Arin said, in a bored tone of voice. "Now. Can you please punch me in all the places that it's safe to punch me?"

"Thank you for asking so precisely," Brian said, the very picture of cheer.

And then his elbow was drawing back, and his fist was connecting with Arin's chest, under his collarbone, right where it could be be felt.

Well, it could be felt all over, but still. 

It knocked the air out of Arin, and he curled forward, panting, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Holy fuck,” he mumbled.

Brian grabbed Arin’s hair, and he forced Arin back, to punch him on the other side, getting him right in his pectoral.

It made a noise like hitting meat. 

It was hitting meat, technically, since all people are made of meat, but… still.

The hits were deep, thudding, and they went with Arin's heartbeat, thump and thump and thump, until Arin was flying high, his eyes squeezed shut, then drifting open as he floated into subspace.

"Arin?"

"Mmm?"

Arin yawned, looking up at Brian, and he smiled at him. 

"I think we're done," said Brian.

"I'm still hard," Arin said, in a way that sounded petulant, although he didn't realize it until he'd actually said it. 

"We can deal with that," said Brian, "but I want to untie you now."

"Yes, sir," said Arin. 

His thighs were throbbing, his head was beginning to throb, and his cock was beating like a second heart. 

* * * 

And then he was lying flat on his back on the bed, his legs spread open, his hands on Brian's head. 

Brian's hands were on his thighs, and Brian's thumbs were digging into the new bruises. 

Brian's mouth was wrapped around his cock - he was bobbing his head, sucking, slurping, even drooling down the shaft, puddling in his pubic hair. 

"Ah!" 

Arin rolled his hips, his eyes squeezed shut as the mix of pleasure and pain began to coil in his belly, his hips beginning to arch off of the bed, his toes curling in the blankets. 

"Brian," Arin groaned. "Fuck, Bri, yeah, right there, right... _there_!" 

Arin's heels were digging into the bed, and he was panting, as Brian detached himself, beginning to kiss along the shaft of Arin's cock, then went lower, to suck on his balls.

"Oh, god," Arin groaned, like he was in genuine pain, wriggling his hips, humping into Brian's slippery fist. 

"Just like that," said Brian, and he dug his thumb into a particularly sore spot, which set Arin off, his cock erupting like a baking soda volcano, all over his chest, almost up to his nipples as he shuddered and gasped. 

"... fuck," said Brian, pulling back, and he looked amused. "That was quick."

Arin licked his lips, looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that," mumbled Arin. "I didn't think it'd go that... intense, you know?"

"Yeah," said Brian, and he grinned. "You feeling better?"

"I'm on such an endorphin high right now," said Arin. "I could probably walk off of a building."

Brian snorted.

"Don't do that."

"Do you want me to, uh... help you with your little problem?" 

Arin indicated Brian's dick with his foot. 

"I wouldn't say no," said Brian, "although I don't entirely appreciate you referring to it as little."

"A thousand pardons," said Arin. "May I suck on your truly enormous shween until you cum down my throat?"

"... oh god, I'm getting it from both ends now," said Brian, as he kicked off his pants and boxers, standing there in just a shirt, his cock hard and pointing up towards his chin.

Arin grinned, moving to roll over.

"No," said Brian. "I'm going to straddle your face."

"... oh," said Arin, and he blushed.

He liked that position - being under Brian like that, being choked in that subtle way, almost being smothered by Brian's groin as he sucked him off. 

* * * 

Brian's thighs were on either side of Arin's head, and the head of Brian's cock was rubbing across his lips, leaving them salty, musky, sticky from the pre. 

And then Brian's cock was in his mouth, Brian's balls were on his chin, and Brian was holding on to his hair, Brian's other hand on the headboard as he fucked Arin's mouth slowly, almost luxuriously. 

"I love this," Brian moaned, and he gave an extra deep thrust, until he was as deep down Arin's throat as he could get, and Arin was gagging, his head tilted back so that Brian could get it down as smooth as possible.

"Mmm," Arin mumbled, and he had his hands on Brian's ass, squeezing it, kneading it, as he sucked harder, drooling down the sides of his mouth, into his ears. 

"You're nice and quiet," Brian said, and he was still thrusting, as Arin moaned, his own dick beginning to firm up, as much as it could so soon after orgasm. 

"Mmmph," said Arin, and it wasn't quite a grumble, but it was pretty close.

He would have rolled his eyes, but they were watering too much, and his throat was getting sore, and it was a nice kind of sore, in a weird way - it was as fulfilling as the bruises that were already starting to swell up on his thighs. 

He was still floating, if his brain was that far off and wandering around, but how was he spacing out while giving a blow job? 

Apparently he was, because Brian was going stiff, and his grunting was beginning to run together as he thrust faster, until he was completely hilted inside of Arin's mouth, and he was cumming, bitter slime going right down the back of Arin's throat. 

Arin tried not to gag, swallowing reflexively, and okay, that was... unpleasant, but Brian was gasping, and then Brian was pulling his dick out of Arin's mouth, Brian was flopping onto the bed next to Arin, pulling Arin closer, until their sweaty bodies were entangled, Brian's forehead pressed against Arin's, breathing.

Brain was shaking, and Arin held on to him, rubbing his back carefully. 

"It's okay," said Arin. "It's okay. I promise."

Brian took a deep breath, and he smiled, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not much of a -"

"I swear to god, if you finish that sentence, I am going to get out of bed myself and I'm going to take the hottest shower I can stand, and then I'm going to ice my bruises so that they don't come out all neat looking, and you won't have anything to poke."

"... you're mean," said Brian. "And that's not very submissive of you, is it?" 

"I thought we were giving up on the stereotype," said Arin.

He rolled over, flat on his back, and he pulled Brian on top of him, so that Brian's head was resting on his chest, and Brian's weight was pressing him into the mattress.

That was nice. 

For all that Arin was so much bigger than Brian, Brian was dense as all hell. 

And that was just what Arin needed right now. 

* * * 

Dan was sitting at Arin's kitchen table.

He was clearly nervous - he kept jiggling his leg, shifting his position, crossing his legs, then letting them go flat down on the floor....

"I'm not gonna bite you," said Arin, as he set the plate of chicken in front of Dan. 

"What?" Dan jumped. 

"I mean, unless you want me to?"

Arin batted his eyelashes, like some kind of character out of a hentai. 

Dan snorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like you're gonna bolt out the window if I look at you sideways," said Arin. 

"Why would you look at me sideways, when you're sitting next to me?"

Arin snorted, and put down his own plate of chicken. 

"You know what I mean," said Arin. "Why are you so nervous? We've hung out like this before."

"Well, yeah, we have, but when we hung out together before it was a lot more, um... it was a lot more low key?"

"We're literally eating dinner in my kitchen," said Arin. "How can it get more low key than that?" 

"Well, there's the fact that we made out at work," said Dan. "And you kinda asked me here as it being a date -"

"Well, I figured if you wanted to try doing a scene with me and Brian, you might want to try actually doing stuff with just me," said Arin. "If you'd be up for it, I mean."

"What does "stuff" mean?" Dan took a bite of his chicken, chewing it carefully. 

"I thought we could hang out," said Arin. "When we're not at work, away from other people."

"We're not away from Suzy," said Dan. "She's in the house."

"She's got a headache and went to bed early," said Arin. "She was gonna go out with Brian, but, well... headache."

"You sure she wouldn't mind?"

"She won't mind," said Arin. "I'm not gonna go wake her up to ask her the one question, because that'd be mean. But I like to think you can trust me."

"I trust you, I trust you," said Dan. 

"Okay," said Arin. "C'mon. Eat your dinner, and then we can watch a movie or make out on the couch or whatever."

"What if... what if I don't like the making out stuff?"

Arin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Sometimes he somehow managed to forget just how neurotic Dan was. 

"If you don't like it, we don't have to do anything," said Arin. "If you don't like it, we can hang out and be bros like we've always been."

"Nothing has to change?"

"Not if you don't want it to," said Arin.

It wasn't like he wasn't getting romantic or sexual fulfillment elsewhere.

"Okay," said Dan, and he seemed to have calmed down.

"Were you this neurotic when you and Brian got together?"

"I was worse," said Dan. "Like I said - I was in the midst of a gay crisis. Why didn't you have a gay crisis?"

Arin shrugged.

"I mean," he said, "like, a lot of the whole gay crisis thing is related to not being manly enough or whatever, right?"

Dan nodded.

"I'm... not really doing the manly thing right anyway, so why would I worry about not fulfilling it in other ways?"

"... you know, I never thought of that."

"What, really?"

"Really," said Dan. "How'd you get so thoughtful about this shit?"

Arin shrugged.

"Mostly via Suzy," he admitted. "Suzy and Brian. They're both trying to turn me into, like, a functioning human adult. Isn't that weird?"

"Brian's doing his best to turn me into an actual adult," Dan confessed. "You think Suzy will join in on the act?"

"If you give her the chance," said Arin. "She'll sink her claws into you and teach you how to properly do laundry, even!" 

"I know how to do laundry," Dan protested.

"Not based on the stories you keep telling, you don't," said Arin. "Or by the fact that your pants always seem to be on their way to dissolving."

"The dissolving pants thing is a look," said Dan.

"I mean," said Arin, "it does certainly make _me_ look."

And now Dan was smirking.

He looked genuinely smug. 

"Maybe I want you to look," he told Arin, "and that's why I do it in the first place."

Arin nearly choked on his chicken.

He looked up at Dan, who was smirking.

Arin blushed, staring down at his plate.

Welp. 

So Dan was getting over his neurosis remarkably fast, or else he was just poking Arin for the sake of poking him. 

Either way... yeesh. 

* * *

They ended up on the couch, because of course they did.

More specifically, they ended up on the couch, with Dan straddling Arin's lap, and they were looking at each other, not quite kissing. 

Why had Dan gotten into Arin's lap?

Fucked if either of them remembered.

Then Dan shifted position, and his bony ass ground against one of the bruises on Arin's thighs, and Arin winced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Arin. "You just, uh, got a sore spot." 

"Sore spot? Working out too much?"

"Nah," said Arin. "I did a scene with Brian a few nights ago, I ended up getting pretty soundly pummeled."

"Soundly pummeled? You sound like you should have a monocle and say "my word" when you talk like that," said Dan, and he was grinning. 

Arin grinned back. 

"I can't help it. You make me feel old fashioned."

"...what?"

"That sounded cooler in my head," said Arin, and he laughed. 

"Do you mean it actually made sense in your head?"

"Something like that," said Arin. 

"But Brian bruised your thighs up?"

Dan was blushing, and his eyes looked bright, in the flickering light of the television. 

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Not as bad as that one time with the sap gloves, but he did a pretty good job beating me up. I'm all purple!"

"Can I see?" 

"I mean, you can see a bit of 'em already," said Arin, "but you're gonna have to move back a bit."

"Oh. right."

Dan scooted back, so that he was just balancing on the edge of Arin's lap, one hand on Arin's shoulder to keep from toppling over.

Arin was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and they were riding up. 

The very edges of the purple blooms were visible, under the hem. 

"Wow," said Dan, and he cleared his throat. "Brian really worked you over, didn't he?" 

"I mean, the both of us kinda worked each other over," said Arin. "He did kinda fuck my face."

"... yeah?" Dan licked his lips. 

He was beginning to breathe a little harder, and Arin bit back his grin, glancing surreptitiously down at Dan's lap.

Oh yeah. 

That was definitely a boner.

"How'd he do that?" 

Dan was staring at Arin's bruises, and the hand not holding on to Arin's shoulder had moved to Arin's thighs, pushing Arin's shorts up higher, revealing more mottled purple and dark blue. 

"Well, he straddled my chest, and his dick was in my mouth. I was kinda... flat on my back."

"Did he blow you as well? Bri's usually pretty reciprocal with the blow jobs," said Dan. His hand was on Arin's thigh now, and he cautiously took a handful and squeezed it, like he was testing the ripeness of a tomato. 

Arin made a quiet little noise, his hips rolling forward, ever so slightly, and he bit his lip.

"He, uh... he blew me after he punched me," said Arin, his voice thick. "I know that he tends to feel kinda... guilty about hitting me, even though we both love it."

"How would you feel about me hitting you?"

"That'd be pretty fucking hot," said Arin, and he was breathing hard. "I thought you weren't okay with hitting people, though."

"I mean, I still feel a bit weird about it," said Dan. "But, like, you and Brian do it all the time, and he's... Brian, not some kind of creepy serial killer." He smirked at Arin. "Maybe I wanna see how you'd react, anyway." 

"Well, uh... go nuts," said Arin, and he spread his legs wider. "Unless you want me to take my pants off?"

"How would Suzy feel about your bare butt being on the couch?"

"It's been on the couch before," said Arin. "We've fucked on this couch a few times."

"... huh," said Dan. "Then I guess it would be okay."

"It does mean you'll have to get off my lap," Arin said, and there was a bit of regret in his voice.

Dan was big and warm, and it was nice to have the weight pressed against him. 

"I can live with that," Dan said, standing up carefully.

He loomed.

Of course he loomed, as tall as he was.

Arin tried not to show how much his hands were shaking when he shoved his shorts down, kicking them to the side, and now it was just him in his slightly too tight briefs, which were black and made of some kind of silky fabric. 

His cock was already hard, and the confinement was almost painful, but... in a good way, weirdly enough. 

Dan was looking down, and he was licking his lips. 

"It's, uh... you look bigger than you felt," said Dan. 

"Gee, thanks," said Arin, and he made a face. 

"No, I meant that in a good way," said Dan, and he squeezed Arin's thigh with one of his big hands, hard enough that Arin bit back a swear, because... holy fuck.

Dan's thumb was digging into one of Arin's bruises, and Arin pounded on the cushion next to him, as Dan began to knead, like a cat. 

"The skin is really hot," Dan said quietly. 

"You sound like Buffalo Bill," said Arin. "Referring to it as "the skin.""

"I'm sorry. _Your_ skin is really hot."

"Well, yeah, I'm alive," said Arin, and he laughed, nasally, almost hysterically. 

Dan - Dan fucking Avidan - was touching his thigh. Was digging those ridiculous thumbs of his into Arin's bruises, and it was enough pain to make Arin's cock jump, and he was... he was here, it was happening.

"Um," said Arin.

"What's up?" 

Dan was on his knees in front of Arin, and his elbows were digging into the top of Arin's thighs. 

"I'm... I like the touching and the poking of the bruises, don't get me wrong, but I might go into subspace if you keep hurting me, and I should probably give you a heads up on that."

"Are you worried about that?"

"Not worried, per se, but it's kinda... something you should probably know about."

"What do you get like when you're in subspace?"

"I get quiet," said Arin. "And kinda... stupid."

"What kinda stupid?"

"... honestly? I just laugh a lot."

"Fair enough!" 

And then Dan's big hand descended down onto Arin's thigh, and Arin almost bellowed, before he shoved his hand into his mouth to keep from making too much noise and waking Suzy up.

It hurt. 

It hurt in a way that radiated out from his thigh, the throbbing going straight to his dick, leaving him shuddering, his eyes squeezed shut as he began to pant. 

"Dan," Arin mumbled. "Fuck."

"Was that too hard?"

" _God_ no," said Arin. "Do it again, please, fuck."

"Well, I mean, if you like it so much," said Dan, "I guess I could keep doing it, huh?" 

"That'd be a good... idea, oh fuck."

Another hit.

For someone with spaghetti noodle arms, he sure had a lot of strength.

Maybe it was the sheer size of his hands. More surface area, or something like that.

"Dude," said Dan, "are you in subspace?"

"I'm... kind of in subspace," Arin said. "I'm also just spacing out."

"Am I not hitting you hard enough?"

"No, no," Arin said quickly. "You're doing great. Thank you." 

"I feel like you're coaching me in basketball," Dan said, and he was chuckling as he took a big squeeze of Arin's thigh.

"Well, excuse me," said Arin. "What would you rather I said?"

"I'd rather you not say anything," said Dan, and he drew his hand back, hitting Arin's thigh hard enough that there were actual waves in the fat and the flesh. 

"You're... watching too much BDSM porn," Arin groaned, and his cock twitched. 

"If I wanna try doing the weird dominant thing, I might as well do the research thing," said Dan. 

"You sound like Brian."

"We both spend a lot of time with him," said Dan. Then he glanced down at Arin's throbbing thighs. "Although... this would be easier if you weren't wearing any underwear."

"Would it be?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "And... well, you gave me an orgasm, so it'd be only fair if I gave one back, right?"

"I dunno," said Arin. "Orgasms aren't like owing someone money." 

Dan snorted.

"I'm trying to be sexy and offer you a hot blowie," he told Arin.

"... oh," said Arin, and he snorted. "You could've just said that, you know."

"Where's the sexy intrigue in "can I suck your dick"?" Dan stuck his tongue out. 

"You're a fuckin' rock star," said Arin, leaning back into the cushions and spreading his legs wider, nearly unbalancing Dan, his cock pressing against the front of his boxers, leaving them even more sticky. "You can make anything sexy."

Dan snorted, but he looked pleased with himself.

"I guess I can find a way to... spice it up a bit," he said, and he was kissing along Arin's thighs, pausing to nibble now and then, then nuzzling the shaft of Arin's cock, his breath was ticklish and warm, just enough to make Arin squirm on the couch.

And Dan's hands were on Arin's hips, pushing them into the couch as he began to kiss up Arin's shaft, through the silky black underwear.

Arin was squirming some more, his hands tangled in his own hair, yanking on it, twisting it around and around his fingers. 

Dan wrapped his lips around Arin's cock, through the underwear, and Arin sobbed. 

Dan's mouth was hot around his cock, and his tongue was almost ticklish, as it rasped across the head of Arin's cock.

The underwear was dulling everything, and it was enough to make Arin bite through his tongue. 

"Mmm," said Dan, and he looked up at Arin, with those big brown eyes of him, and he smiled like a wolf. "You want it so badly, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah I do," Arin breathed. 

"What if I didn't give you a hot blowie? Just left you dangling here, on the edge of satisfied, but not quite there?"

Arin shuddered, and his toes curled into the rug, his breath coming in deep, heaving gasps. 

"I might die," he told Dan. "I'd just be dead. Dead on the floor."

"That'd suck," said Dan, and he pulled Arin's cock free. "I guess we'll just have to do something about this, huh?"

"I'd like... I'd like to, uh...." Arin cleared his throat. 

An idea had just popped out of his head, seemingly out of nowhere, but when had that ever stopped him in the past?

"What would you like?"

"Could we like... jerk off together? Like, our dicks are touching, we're just jerking them off."

"Like a double jerk?" 

"Yeah, something like that. If that's the term for it."

"Fucked if I know," said Dan, but he was breathing very quickly, and his face was turning red. 

He was also wriggling out of his jeans, shoving his boxers around his thighs, and holy shit, that was... that as a lot of dick. 

It wasn't more dick than Arin was really used to, per se, it was just pretty damn long. 

Dan looked down at his lap, and he was blushing.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, no, don't be sorry," Arin said. "Trust me. No reason to be." He shoved his own pants down, until they were around his ankles, and he indicated his lap. "Could you, like... straddle me again?"

"Sure," said Dan. "Still not sure what you're asking for."

"Like... frotting? Only our pants are off and dicks are actually touching."

"Huh? Frotting is when dicks are touching," said Dan, and he scooted closer, so that their dicks were touching. 

One of his big hands pressed them together, long fingers holding them together, squeezing them. 

The skin of Dan's cock was as hot as his mouth, and he was already leaking pre, all over Arin's cock, and Arin was dripping himself, as Dan pressed closer, leaning over Arin, his shirt draping over their dicks.

"Shit, hold on," said Dan, and he pulled his shirt up and off, leaving him completely naked, but for his socked feet, which were pressing into Arin's calves.

"Wow," said Arin, and he reached a hand out, stroking along the line of Dan's side, feeling Dan's ribs under his fingers.

Dan giggled, and he thrust forward, awkwardly. 

"I look horrible without a shirt on," he told Arin, "but it's easier to get jizz off of skin."

"Dude," said Arin, "my hard dick is literally right in your hand. Just accept that you're fucking hot. Come to terms with it."

"You make it sound like I've got cancer," Dan said, and he chuckled nasally, as he began to jerk the two of them off. "I gotta come to terms with the fact that the hotness has invaded me."

"Infested you," Arin suggested. "Like a tapeworm."

"... ew," said Dan. "You're gonna kill my boner."

"We'd never want that," said Arin, and he squeezed the heads of their cocks together, moving his hand along it clumsily. 

Dan gasped, and he fucked up into Arin's fist, fucked into his own fist, and Arin was trying to stay still, trying not to jostle anything too much, because it was hard to keep a hold of everything, as slippery as it all was, but that was fine, because when Arin looked up at Dan he saw Dan's eyes were half lidded, and his head was thrown back.

Dan's chest was heaving, and his cock was throbbing against Arin's, and Arin's own cock was throbbing in time with his thighs, which were being mashed up by Dan's bony knees, and it was all becoming a never ending circle of slickness, of heat, of Dan's knobbly hands and Arin's rough fingertips.

* * *

Arin came first - he'd been building up harder, what with the thigh slapping, and it left his toes curled and his mind temporarily just... gone, as the pressure in his belly broke like a bone and the pleasure came crashing down across him, like so many waves.

He cracked his eyes open, and he saw Dan staring at him, milking him with those long fingers, and then Dan was cumming as well, his cum wet and sticky against Arin's cock, some of it getting on Arin's shirt.

"H-holy shit,' Dan said, and he was panting, his face red. "Fuck, that was... intense."

"In a g-g-good way, I hope," Arin said, and he yawned, wide enough that his jaw almost crack.

Drop was beginning to descend - sort of. 

He hadn't played enough to deal with any _real_ drop, but it was enough to leave him sleepy, in need of some proper food. 

"Oh yeah," said Dan. He kissed Arin on the forehead.

Arin kissed his chin.

"Wanna take a shower and, like, watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * * 

Arin was woken up by Suzy.

Dan was still awake, and he had an arm around Arin's middle.

Arin had showered, sat down, and fallen straight to sleep, his head on Dan's bony shoulder, and Dan didn't seem to mind. 

Now Suzy was cuddled up to Arin, her head on his chest, and Dan was nervously playing with her hair. 

"Hi," said Suzy, when Arin's eyes blinked open.

"How's your head, sweetheart?"

"It's better," said Suzy, and she trailed her fingers across Arin's stomach. "I think I needed to drink a bunch of water and sleep."

"That tends to help my headaches," said Dan. "That and meditation."

"You boys have fun?"

"Dan jerked me off," Arin said. "And slapped my thighs up a bit."

"Arin," Dan mumbled, and he was blushing.

"What, should I have not said anything?" Arin softened. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," said Dan. He cleared his throat. "Just, you know, Suzy is so gorgeous and slightly terrifying -"

"And sitting right here," Suzy said pointedly.

Dan blushed harder.

"Sorry," said Dan, and he was blushing harder. 

"You don't need to be," said Suzy, and she was eyeing Dan with a familiar look. "Although you are cute when you blush."

"You've probably seen it a lot," Dan said, and he was chuckling a bit to himself.

"I mean, you do seem to get pretty flustered around me pretty often," said Suzy. "Do I embarrass you, Dan?"

She was getting up, which... meh? 

She had been warm and soft and cuddly. 

But she was advancing on Dan like some kind of predator, which was an image that Arin was going to cherish, because holy balls was that hot. 

"Um," said Dan. 

"I'd like to sit on your lap, Dan," Suzy said, and she was using her sweet, almost saccharine tone, the one she used on the cats when they were being especially cute. "Can I sit on your lap?"

"S-s-sure," said Dan, and he stretched his legs out and leaned back, giving Suzy more lap to sit on. 

She sat in his lap, sidesaddle, her long legs overflowing, her feet resting in Arin's lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck, for balance, although it made her breasts rise up quite a bit, right up towards Dan's face.

Dan was very clearly not looking down her cleavage. 

"Dan," Suzy said, "did you have fun fucking around with my husband?"

"Y-yes," Dan mumbled, but he was looking over her shoulder. 

"Dan," said Suzy sharply, "look me in the eyes."

He did.

He stared into her eyes, his own eyes wide, and he was breathing rapidly, almost shaking. 

Suzy's small hand cupped his cheek, thumbing his cheekbone. 

"You're very pretty, you know that?"

Arin watched, a lazy grin on his face.

Dan had been taken in by Hurricane Suzy. 

He didn't have a prayer.

"I... am?" Dan was almost stuttering.

Suzy was giving him the bedroom eyes. 

"Oh yes," said Suzy. "You've got very defined cheekbones - I'd love to bring them out a bit more, with makeup. And your hair is very dry, but it's soft. And you've got such soft, kissable lips, and such bright eyes...."

Dan was blushing, trying to avoid eye contact, and Arin was smiling wider, because when Suzy was in one of her Moods, she was slightly terrifying.

But it was a lot of fun, to see her aiming it at someone else.

"Do you like me, Dan?" 

"Oh, uh, yes," said Dan thickly. "Very much so. I, uh... I like you a lot."

"I'm gonna assume you don't have a boner because you came like an hour ago, right?"

"Um!"

"It's okay, sweetie," said Suzy. "I'm sure you'll be able to get it up next time."

"N-next time?"

"Oh yes," said Suzy. "Since me and Arin are married we share almost everything."

"Almost everything?"

"Well, he wouldn't keep something this pretty from me, would he?" Suzy was still smiling.

"As long as Dan is okay with it," Arin cut in.

Dan looked at Arin wild eyed, as if he'd forgotten that Arin was there in the first place. 

Arin scooted a little closer, his arm around Dan's shoulders. 

"I'm okay with it," said Dan, and he laughed, edging on hysterical. "Although I feel a bit ganged up on."

"Do you want me to stop?" Suzy took her hand off of his face.

"... I didn't say that," said Dan, and he kissed her palm, timidly.

"You didn't, did you," said Suzy, and she leaned in, kissing him with her plush, warm lips.

Arin watched, his fingers curled in Dan's hair, and he pushed Dan a bit forward, to make the kissing easier for Suzy, because he always wanted to make things easier for Suzy. 

She moaned against Dan's mouth, and her hands were in his hair now, tugging on it, and he was moaning against her, pulling back to pant, nuzzling into her neck, one big hand on her hip, the other under the curtain of her hair, to cup the back of her skull. 

"Oh, fuck," Dan practically _whined_ , "you... you smell so good."

Suzy burst out laughing, right in his face, and Dan looked surprised, offended for a split second, before he started laughing as well, grinning like a goof. 

Suzy turned to Arin, still grinning.

"Did he say anything that awkward the first time he kissed you?"

"No, he wasn't quite that awkward," said Arin, "but we were kinda... heated. As it were."

"Are you saying that we're not heated now?" 

Dan was pouting theatrically.

Suzy bent down and kissed him again, digging her teeth into his lower lip - Arin heard him gasp, and he was trembling, as Arin's hand kneaded at his neck, as Suzy's lips pressed against his. 

Dan trembled like he was sitting in a freezer, and he clung to Suzy's hip, to Arin's thigh, and he was kissed, by Suzy, by Arin. 

They sat in the living room, their small island of light in the dark house. 

* * *

"Hey Brian," Suzy called, leaning back in her chair, "you wanna come for dinner?"

"Sure, what are ya making?"

"Big pot of spaghetti!" 

"Sounds good!"

"How about you, Ross?"

"Sorry, no dice," said Ross. "Me and Holly are going to marathon Westworld and eat bad takeout."

"Sounds like an evening," said Arin. 

Ross waggled his eyebrows, and Arin snorted. 

"What about you, Dan?"

"I am always pro spaghetti," said Dan. 

"Barry?"

"Nope," said Barry. "I've got too much shit to do."

"I guess it's just Brian, Dan, you, and me," said Suzy, making eye contact with Arin. 

"Seems to be," said Arin.

Was he horny? Was he nervous?

Was he some combination thereof? 

What if they ended up in an orgy and Dan got uncomfortable? 

What if _they_ had an orgy, leaving Arin out of it?

Suzy was sitting next to Arin now - she'd gotten up at some point, and she'd leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"It's just spaghetti," said Suzy quietly. 

"Mmm?"

"Your brain is going into, like, a million places," said Suzy. "I'm just reminding you - it's just spaghetti."

Arin sighed, leaning against her, his chin on her shoulder.

"How do you know my brain so well?"

"It's almost like we've been together for all of our adult lives," said Suzy, her voice teasing.

"What's going on with adult lives?"

"They're overrated," said Suzy. "I wanna be a kid again."

"What, really?"

"Well, no," said Suzy. "It's nice having things like a driver's license, or being able to fuck or get tattoos."

"You could -"

"Don't finish that sentence, Daniel Avidan," said Suzy, giving him a Look.

"I was gonna say that you can get a driver's license in some states at, like, nine."

"Yeah, but that's in the South."

"I'm from the South," Suzy pointed out.

"Florida doesn't count," said Ross, with some authority.

"Why not?"

"Because," said Ross, "Florida is where all the bugfuck crazy people are."

"How would you know that?" Dan took a glug of his diet Coke. 

"What do you mean, how would I know that? Like I'm not allowed to know that stuff?" Ross was pouting, because of course he was. 

"You're not from America, originally," Dan pointed out. 

"Okay, first, cultural osmosis," said Ross. "Second, I'm from the _most_ Southern of Southern places, so it could be argued that I'd know the most about this."

"You're such a bogan, Ross," said Arin.

"... how the fuck do you know what that means?" 

"I like to read up on stuff," Arin said defensively. 

He'd gone on some kind of wiki walk, when dealing with a bout of insomnia. 

"Well, I'm not a bogan," Ross said, huffy. 

Dan snickered.

"Shoe is on the other foot now, huh?"

"It's not on any feet," said Ross. "I'm barefoot."

"You guys are aware that that is, like, mundo gross, right?"

"You're just a weirdo," said Ross. "A weirdo who can't enjoy the delights of naked feet."

"... when you put it like that, it makes it sound like you're a nudist, but, like, from the ankles down," said Arin. 

"An ankles down nudist," Ross mused.

"You people are _weird_ ," Dan said, his voice escalating to a whine.

Arin gave him a Look. 

Dan gave him one back.

"If you two are done flirting," said Ross, "we gonna film this episode or what?"

Arin saw Dan open his mouth to protest - and then close it. 

"What are we playing?"

* * *

Getting ready for dinner was a bit odd, with so many people in the kitchen.

Eventually, Suzy banished Arin to set the table, while she had Dan help her with the spaghetti, and Brian had a cup of tea.

"Why doesn't he have to do anything?"

Arin carefully arranged the place mats. 

"Because he's old," Suzy said, teasing.

"Because I made her cum in the supply closet before we left the office," said Brian.

"Holy fuck," said Arin, and he was laughing. "What's gotten into you two lately?"

"I'm very, very good at eating pussy," said Brian. 

"And I'm not?"

"I will teach you many things, I promise you," Brian said earnestly. "It's part of my duty, as a proper dominant."

Arin burst out laughing, as he set the glasses next to the plate, laughing through his nose, laughing until he started coughing, turning away from the table so as not to spray the flatware with spit. 

"I thought you gave up on all of that "proper dominant" stuff when you stopped talking to... what was their name?"

"I don't remember," Brian admitted. "But that's the joke."

The "dumbass" was unspoken, but only barely. 

"It's not a funny if you have to explain the joke," said Suzy, and she stuck out her tongue at Brian. 

Brian just raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed, looking down at the spaghetti.

Arin grinned, cheeky. 

He sometimes wished he had that power.

But Brian seemed to carry it around effortlessly. 

"Arin," said Brian, "are you just going to stand there?"

"No, no, I'm still setting the table," Arin said quickly. "Just paused for a think." 

Dan was snickering. 

Arin glared at his back, but paused to admire his butt.

Despite its flatness, he was... well, he was getting pretty attached to it. 

Especially considering the fact that he was possibly going to have a chance to fuck that butt.

"Arin," Brian said casually, "if you're going to stand there with a boner, I'm going to tie your arms to the ceiling beam."

"W-what?" 

Arin blinked out of his daze.

"You're just standing there with a boner," said Brian. "If you keep it up, I'll tie your arms up and you'll have to eat your dinner that way."

"Oh, I wanna see that," said Dan, and he was laughing. 

"You're not even gonna deny having a boner?" Suzy's tone was teasing, but when she looked over her shoulder, her eyes were bright. 

"You've all seen my dick," said Arin, making his way towards the silverware drawer to get out the forks. "Why would I deny it?"

"I dunno. Some hope of dignity?"

"I'm sorry, Mister "I got a boner from Battlekid,"" said Arin. 

"Okay, first off, I didn't have a boner _from_ Battlekid, I had a boner while you were playing Battlekid," said Dan. "Second off, you're the one who shit themselves on camera, remember?"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope!" 

"Urgh."

* * *

They sat around the table, one person on each side, and they ate spaghetti.

Arin did his best not to get it all over himself - he had his hair tied back, so that it wouldn't get mixed up in the spaghetti. 

How did Dan manage to eat anything, without getting any hair in it?

Truly, a miracle of the modern age.

Arin snorted, which earned him a weird look. 

"What's up?"

"I was thinking that Dan Avidan is a miracle of the modern age."

"I'm not from the modern age," Dan said, and he kissed Suzy timidly on the cheek, then made his way over to Arin, leaning against him, hip to hip.

"What does that make me, prehistoric?" 

Brian was using his Dom voice, and Arin's knees went a little weak. 

He glanced over, and saw Dan blushing, and Suzy's thighs were pressing together. 

Arin was surrounded by his people. 

Life could be worse.

Life could most certainly be worse.

* * * 

They were sitting at the table, afterwards. 

Suzy was stretched out, and her feet were in Dan's lap, under the table. 

Arin had his elbows on the table, his plate pushed away from him. 

His leg was pressed against Brian's.

Brian looked pretty pleased with himself. 

"So," Brian said, "you're all interested in submitting to me?"

"Um," said Dan, and he was blushing. "I mean, if that was okay?"

"That'd be okay," said Brian. "It's why I asked."

"I notice that Arin and Suzy don't have much to say on the matter," said Dan.

"We've already accepted it," said Arin, with a lazy grin.

"How well have you and Suzy gotten to know each other, Daniel?"

Brian was using his Dom voice, and it was making Arin squirm. 

"I like to think we know each other pretty well," said Dan. 

His hands were moving under the table - Arin would bet anything that he was rubbing Suzy's feet. 

"Do you trust him, Suzy?"

"I do," said Suzy. 

"Arin, clear the table," said Brian. "Then... get your rope."

"My rope?"

"I've got an idea for something," said Brian. "If you two are in the mood for anything?"

Dan belched, and he looked a bit embarrassed, but ultimately pleased with himself. "I'd be willing to try something," he allowed.

"I just don't wanna move too much," said Suzy, rubbing her belly. "I ate too much."

Brian looked amused. 

"Arin, clear the table," he said again. "Suzy, get in Dan's lap."

"Yes, sir," said Suzy.

"Got it," said Arin.

* * *

Arin wasn't... resentful, per se. 

But there was anxiety building up in his stomach.

He was getting stuff, he was cleaning up, he wasn't actually getting to do any of the fun kink stuff.

Although he needed to stop that - Brian wouldn't leave him out like that, would he? And if he ended up feeling left out, he could just say something, right?

He just didn't want to ruin anyone's fun, he didn't want to be a killjoy, he just... didn't want to be the odd one out either, and it was beginning to shape up like that.

Brian was telling Dan and Suzy to do things, and he hadn't even spared a glance at Arin. 

But he wasn't going to complain too loudly, because nobody likes a whiner. 

* * *

Arin didn't realize that his face must have been doing something, because when he came back, Brian shot him a concerned look.

Dan and Suzy were making out - full on soul kissing, clinging to each other on the one kitchen chair, and Brian was watching, wearing a bit of a half smile and rubbing his cock. 

"Have you been practicing your rope, Arin?" 

"Not really," Arin told him. 

"Really?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Arin shrugged.

"I... haven't entirely seen the point?" Was that honest? 

It was. 

Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't...." He tried to find words. "I don't really see the point of tying someone else up, when I like to be tied up, and if I'm tying them up, I'm just giving them the thing that I want, plus all the frustration that goes into tying someone up in the first place."

"I thought you wanted to learn to tie so you could tie Suzy," said Brian. "And that you wanted to do other kinds of Topping?"

"I guess I'd do it if she asked me to," said Arin. "But she's got you, so what does she need me for?"

"Arin Hanson," Brian said sharply, "you're her husband. You can do plenty of things that I can't do."

"Well, maybe Dan can do them instead," said Arin, aware he was acting like a sulking toddler, not sure of how to stop. 

"Arin," Brian said sharply. 

"What?" Arin crossed his arms. 

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Left out," said Arin. "You three are doing your own thing, I feel like I'm just... extra." He shrugged. "If you wanna have your hot sexy threeway, maybe don't do it in my kitchen?"

"It's my kitchen too, you know," Suzy said. 

She stood up, disentangling herself from Dan.

She was ruffled, and her lipstick was smeared across Dan's mouth. 

"You can speak up if you're uncomfortable," she said.

"It's fine," Arin said, holding up both hands. "I'm just... I don't think I'm up for Topping like this, and Brian's obviously got his hands full with two subs or Bottoms or whatever, so I figure I can go out and -"

"If you really need to leave, you may," said Brian. "But I had other ideas. If you really don't want to be part of any kind of kink play, we can pause, or we can do it another time."

"I... I don't want you to just, like, pity fuck me or whatever," said Arin.

He was having Feelings, right in his chest, under his breastbone, leaving a lump in his throat, but this was supposed to be sexy funtimes, not Arin has an anxiety attack because his wife was kissing someone else. 

"I'm not going to pity fuck you," said Brian. "And do you just... not feel like Topping?"

"I don't want to feel like I'm just... providing a service," said Arin. "I want to actually get to feel things."

"You can feel things when you Top," Brian pointed out. 

"Yeah, but it looks... boring."

"Gee, thanks," Brian said flatly. 

"I'm sorry," said Arin, and he genuinely was! That was the worst part! "I need... I need some air."

And he was out of the house, sitting on the back steps, his head between his knees as he took deep, shuddering breaths, trying not to cry, trying not to throw up all the spaghetti, trying to feel more like himself, the himself that was okay with this kind of thing, not the person who was freaking out to this degree.

"Uh...." 

Arin looked up, and Dan was standing there, outlined in light. 

"What's up?" Arin's voice cracked.

"Not much," said Dan. "You okay if I sit next to you?"

"Sure," said Arin, not exactly enthused. 

Dan sat next to Arin, close enough that their knees just touched. 

"I'm sorry for making you freak out," said Dan. "And for... you know, for not saying anything."

"It's fine," said Arin, although it wasn't entirely. 

But what was he gonna say?

_I was okay with you kissing my wife, until suddenly my Dom/boyfriend got into it, and then I ended up feeling like a useless appendage._

Yeah, right. 

"I mean... if you don't want me to kiss Suzy, or, like... be intimate with her like that, I don't have to be," said Dan, although the idea obviously didn't make him comfortable.

"No, no, it's not that," said Arin, and he made an annoyed noise at himself. "It's like...." He put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. "Like... okay. When it's you and me and Suzy, there's three of us, right? There's space for each of us, one on each side, nobody gets left alone. But when it's four, it's like... one person ends up kinda left out."

"It doesn't have to be like that," said Dan. "And... well, you don't know what Brian was planning."

"I figured he'd want me to tie Suzy up, and then leave you guys to it," Arin said. "Although... that doesn't sound like him." 

He sighed.

"I'm being a jerk, aren't I?"

"A little bit," said Dan. "But I mean, dude. I was kissing your _wife_." 

"She's her own person," said Arin, rubbing his aching eyes. "I just... I'm afraid she's gonna leave, you know?"

"I don't think she'd ever leave," said Dan. He looked a bit embarrassed. "She was actually, like... super excited that you were watching. She kept mumbling about how you must have found it so hot."

"What, really?"

Arin laughed, and then he couldn't... stop.

It was hysterical laughter, the kind of laughter that just kept coming out of him, until he was a little afraid he'd throw up, as his head began to ache and tears began to stream out of his eyes, as he shook and shook and shook. 

"Do I even wanna know what's so funny?"

Arin looked over his shoulder, to find Suzy and Brian standing in the doorway, looking a bit worried, but mostly confused. 

"It's n-nothing," Arin said, wiping his eyes, trying to get a handle on himself, although he wasn't really succeeding.

Suzy sat on the porch, and Arin turned around, moving to the porch as well, so that they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry for making you feel left out," Suzy said. "I didn't mean to. I got caught up."

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was planning," said Brian. "I should have done that first." 

"And I should have been an adult and actually used my words and not thrown a temper tantrum," said Arin. 

He laughed, a little wetly, and he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I totally deserve to be punished for that, don't I?"

"Do you want to be punished for it?"

"What, right here?" Arin glanced around nervously.

But then again, they had a high backyard fence, and boring neighbors.

"If you're comfortable with it," said Brian.

"... okay," said Arin. 

"Stand up," said Brian, using Dom voice. 

Arin stood up, and his knees were only shaking a little bit. 

He faced Brian, and Brian made eye contact, in the dim light. 

He patted Arin's face, and then he raised an eyebrow.

Arin nodded.

Brian drew his arm back, and he slapped Arin in the face, right on the softest part of his cheek.

The pain was intense, a bright flash of light in Arin's face, and Arin shuddered, but he took it, turning his face a bit so that Brian could get at his other cheek.

"There we go," said Brian, after the second hit landed, and Arin's ears had stopped ringing.

A few tears tracked down Arin's face, but he smiled, downright beatific. 

"I'm okay," he told Brian.

"You're okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Good." Brian put his hands together, rubbing them, as he thought. "Now. Would you like to hear the scene idea I had?"

"Yes, please," said Suzy, her voice meek.

She was resting her head on Arin's thigh.

Arin ran his fingers through her hair, the very tips of his fingers gently massaging her scalp.

She sighed. 

Arin reached out, a little hesitantly, and Dan scooted closer, his head on Arin's other thigh.

He was twisting Dan's hair around and around his fingers, as Brian outlined the scene idea.

When Brian was done, Arin was grinning, very widely.

"I'm totally for this," he told Brian.

"Then let's do it!" 

* * *

Arin was tied to the chair. 

It was a really simple tie, actually - a basic chest harness, anchoring him to the chair, and his wrists tied together, also to the back of the chair.

And Dan was sucking him off.

When he described it like that, it seemed so... not important. 

But Dan's mouth was on Arin's cock, and okay, it wasn't the most... finesse that Arin had ever had from a blowjob, but the angle was odd, and Dan wasn't the best at deep throating, it seemed. 

Suzy was naked. 

Suzy was naked, and Suzy was being put in a diamond rope harness, and Arin was watching as Brian tied her up, his whole body shuddering, primed and desperate.

All of that emotional turmoil seemed to have done some kind of number on his dick, because he was even more on edge than usual, and a good blowjob usually left his toes curling and his mind half empty. 

"Okay," said Brian, and he was looking very pleased with himself. "Now... Suzy, I want you to get on Arin's dick."

"Like... ride him?"

"Yes," said Brian. "Ride him." 

"I'm pro this plan," Arin chirped, which got him a Look from Brian, which broke up into a smile, because, well, Arin knew he was near irresistible when he put on the charm. 

Suzy rolled her eyes, but then she was being turned around, and she was facing away from him, her back pressed against his chest, and her sweet, hot cunt was wrapped around his dick, squeezing it. Brian was doing something with the rope, tying her to Arin's own chest harness, but who gave a fuck, when she was grinding against him like that?

"Comfortable?"

Brian's tone was one of polite inquiry, and it made Arin snicker in spite of himself, then moan, as Suzy squirmed against him.

"Oh yeah," said Suzy. 

"Now," said Brian, and he was rubbing his hands together again, the way he always did when he was planning something, "Daniel, take your dick out."

"It always comes down to that," Dan said, and he sounded amused.

"Would you rather not fuck Suzy's tits?"

"Oh, god," Dan said, and he actually _moaned_ at that. 

Over Suzy's shoulder, Arin saw Dan pull his dick out.

Then there was a hand on his head, and he was being turned to the side.

Brian was next to him, standing at an awkward angle, and he was tugging on Arin's hair, pushing his head down, towards the flushed head of Brian's cock.

Arin took Brian's cock into his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop, and he closed his eyes, making a deep, almost desperate pleasure noise, swirling his tongue along the head and slurping it like it was a hard candy.

Brian moaned, gutturally, and he thrust his hips forward, his fingers tangled in Arin's hair, pulling Arin deeper down.

Arin gagged, but he took it, sucking resolutely. 

Suzy was leaning forward, and she was wriggling, so that some of his dick wasn't in her, and he planted his feet, trying to stay as deep inside of her as he could, as his cock began to swell inside of her.

She was whining and whimpering, and Dan was mumbling bits and pieces of something or other, his hips rocking forward, making the chair shake.

It would really suck if the chair broke under them. 

Like, a lot.

Arin snickered around Brian's dick, which earned him a confused look, but he was beginning to bob his head faster, lapping clumsily with his tongue, then beginning to bob his head faster, his eyes sliding closed as drool dribbled out of his mouth, to get caught in his beard, and drip down his chin. 

It was a good thing he was naked, or all his clothes would be an utter mess.

Although the fact they were doing this in the _kitchen_ , so close to the big kitchen window, added a bit of naughtiness to this, although who was going to notice, since who looked into other people's kitchen windows anyway? 

He began to bob his head faster, as Dan's thrusting grew more erratic.

It was almost eerily quiet, but for grunting, moaning, panting, and the wet sounds of dick in mouths, or other slick surfaces. 

When Arin glanced over, he saw that Dan was shoving Suzy's breasts together and fucking into the space between them, moaning wantonly, like he was being paid for it. 

"Fuck, Scuze," Dan panted. "You feel... fucking amazing, I'm not gonna be able to...." 

“Do it,” Suzy panted. “Do it, do it, do it, please, do it!” 

She was squeezing him, with every “do it,” she was bouncing, and Arin didn’t think he had much of a choice - he was going to cum, one way or another.

He heard Dan’s orgasm sounds - he could already tell which were Dan’s orgasm sounds, which was a bit of a weird idea, but he wasn’t going to get too excited about that, because… well, he was still holding on to his orgasm by the skin of his teeth.

But then Brian was grabbing the back of his head, and his nose was pressed into Brian’s belly, as Brian’s hips pumped, and Brian’s cock hit the back of his throat, and he was gagging, it probably wasn’t exactly pleasant to listen to, but he was still drooling, and his eyes were rolling up in the back of his head, as his cock was massaged by his wife’s glorious cunt, and his throat was taken by his Dominant. 

And then there was a hot, wet tongue, lapping at his balls, and he made a startled noise, his eyes jerking open, his hips rocking forward, because Dan was… Dan was licking him?

Suzy was sagging back against him, and now he couldn’t feel as much of Dan’s tongue, except when Suzy squirmed a particular amount, and she was holding on to the rope that was tying them together, humping against Dan’s mouth, panting like she was running a race.

Brian came down Arin’s throat.

There wasn’t any warning - or maybe there was warning, and Arin just wasn’t expecting it, because his head was full of Suzy, of Dan, all of it. 

He choked, and Brian pulled out of his mouth, a few more spurts getting in his beard and his mustache, leaving him sticky.

"Good boy," said Brian, and he grabbed Arin's hair, forcing Arin's head forward, so that he was looking awkwardly over Suzy's shoulder. 

Dan was on his knees, his hands on Suzy's thighs, and he was licking her clit, as she balanced a bit precariously on Arin's lap, on Arin's dick.

Suzy was tightening around Arin, and she was beginning to shake, and she was wriggling, and he was rolling his hips, his own toes curling, his mouth falling open as he tried to thrust into her as best as he could.

She came before he did, tightening around his cock like a vice, and the pressure of it was almost painful, but he was cumming, as deep inside of her as he could, as she twitched around him, and Brian's hands were in his hair, Dan's hands were on his thighs. 

"F-fuck," Arin said, and he slumped back, his cock slipping out of her, still dribbling cum, and he was shivering.

... shit. 

Why was he shivering?

"Bri?"

"Hi," said Brian, and he squeezed Arin's hands, checking his circulation and offering comfort.

Arin squeezed back.

"I'm going to untie Suzy first," said Brian, slowly and carefully. 

"Can I keep the harness on?"

"Sure," said Brian. "But I want Arin to be able to get up."

"Do you need any help?" Dan was tucking his dick back into his pants, and he looked concerned. 

"Can you help Suzy up? I'm worried her legs might be a bit wobbly."

For the second time that evening, Arin watched Dan embrace his wife.

He wasn't jealous this time, which was... interesting.

He'd have to think on that, later. 

But now Brian was helping him stand up, and he was stretching, his knees a bit wobbly. 

"Fuck," Arin mumbled, and he leaned against Brian.

"Might I suggest showering," said Brian, and he wrinkled his nose. "You've got cum all over you."

"Not all over me," Arin protested. "Just on my face."

"And your dick," said Suzy, as Dan held her, his chin on her head. "You've got cum all over your dick."

"Some of it is yours," Arin pointed out, and he clung to Brian, as Brian began to untie him.

"And some of it is yours," said Suzy.

"And mine," Dan chirped.

Suzy snorted, and then she yawned. 

"That reminds me," said Brian. "Daniel, I expect you to wash my rope."

"Why do I have to wash it?"

"Because your jizz is on it, and I don't want to handle that."

"You've literally swallowed my cum," Dan said, a note of whine in his voice. 

Arin snorted, and Brian gave Dan a Look.

"There's a difference," he said. "Now go help Suzy shower."

"Yes, sir," said Dan, and there was only a bit of brattiness in his voice. 

Arin yawned, and he swayed.

He wasn't usually one to drop like this - maybe he was just really worn out?

Yeah, that'd make sense.

Between having all of the feelings, and then doing a four way scene... that would probably wear just about anyone out.

"I'll join you in the shower," said Brian. "You look like you'll fall over."

"I probably just need to eat a bit," said Arin. "You don't have to."

"I'd like to, though," said Brian. "How's your face?"

"My face? It's fine." Then he remembered it being slapped, lo those many... who knew how long ago it was? 

"That's good," said Brian. "C'mon. Let's get the jizz out of your hair."

* * * 

Arin took a cool shower, tilting his head back, his eyes shut.

The water was cool, and Brian's body was warm. 

Brian was... was Brian shaking?

"Is it too cold?" 

Arin draped his arms over Brian's shoulders, holding him close, his whiskered chin against Brian's temple.

"No, I'm fine," said Brian. "I think I might be dropping a bit."

"Was it too much?"

"Having sex with three other people was more intense than I thought it would be," said Brian. 

"I'm sorry," said Arin, and he cuddled Brian, rubbing his back.

Brian laughed, a cool puff of air against Arin's skin. 

"It's okay," said Brian. "I got to fuck my hottest friends. I'm not gonna complain too hard."

Arin snorted.

"I'm just a conquest to you, aren't I?" He kept his voice light and teasing - Brian could be sensitive about that kind of ribbing sometimes. 

"Yes, Arin," Brian said, deadpan. "I've invested two years of my life and who even knows how much money on kink equipment specifically for you, just because you're just a conquest to me."

"Glad we got that out of the way," said Arin, and he leaned his (finally jizz free) face down and kissed Brian, his hands in Brian's hair. 

Brian kissed him back, clinging, and Arin held on tight, centering the both of them in the small shower stall, in the light blue bathroom. 

* * * 

They came back to Suzy with her head in Dan's lap, her eyes closed, her hands clutching at his shirt. 

Arin's stomach lurched, but he forced it back down, trying to calm down.

"That you, Ar?" Suzy rolled over, and she was facing him, wearing a sleepy smile.

She reached out for him, her hands opening and closing, and she smiled, getting onto the couch and pulling her closer to him, so that she was sandwiched between him and Dan. 

Brian stood to the side, wearing a pair of sweatpants that were too long and one of Arin's t-shirts. 

"Would you three like to be alone? I've got to go clean up the -"

"Brian, get your ass over here and cuddle me," said Dan, in a tone that brooked no nonsense.

"I thought I was supposed to do the ordering around," said Brian, as he squeezed onto the couch.

Suzy was now more or less sitting on both Arin and Dan's lap, to make room for Brian. 

She leaned against the both of them, grabbing for the remote. 

"What's Netflix got today?"

"Let's see."

* * * 

And then Brian and Dan were going home - Brian promised to text Arin when he got home, and the next day. 

Suzy and Arin curled up on the couch together, a cat next to each of them, Arin's head on Suzy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Arin.

"Mmm?" Suzy yawned.

"For... freaking out earlier," he said. "With... you know, with you and Dan."

Suzy shrugged.

"I mean," she said, adjusting her position, so that she was more wrapped around him, her head on his chest, her fingers wrapped around his own, "if I saw you making out with Holly I'd probably be a bit jealous."

"I'd never make out with Holly," Arin mumbled, although he wasn't entirely sure if that was correct or not. 

"Why not? I would."

Arin snorted.

"She's Ross's wife. I feel like Ross would end up learning more about my dick than is necessary."

"You'd fuck Ross, if you were given half the chance," Suzy said, her voice still drowsy.

"... well, yes," said Arin, "but that's besides the point."

They were both loopy and sleepy, dropping slightly. 

"You're ridiculous," Suzy said. 

"And it's why you love me," said Arin, and he kissed her forehead.

"I can't really argue with that," said Suzy. 

* * *

At work the next day, Dan would glance at Suzy or Arin, and he would blush, looking back down.

Thankfully, nobody noticed, or it would be awkward as hell.

Brian sat next to Arin during lunch, and Dan sat on his other side, Suzy sandwiched between them. 

Brian's leg was up against Arin's, and Brian's hand was pretty damn high up on Arin's thigh. 

Nobody else was paying attention, thankfully.

* * * 

The new scene was planned.

It was planned and planned and planned, until it felt like they were micromanaging.

Until Brian called them up and told them to help him transport the blackboard into his spare room.

At which point things got... well, Arin became a bit more interested in planning everything, as it were. 

* * * 

And now... it was the scene.

Well, they were preparing for the scene. 

“I can’t remember how to tie a tie,” Dan grumbled, as he stared at himself in the mirror, trying to fix the knot.

“Don’t fiddle with it,” said Arin. “It’s supposed to look kind of bad.”

“Yeah, but I feel like it looks like the wrong kind of bad,” said Dan. “Like I’m just an incompetent adult, instead of a kid.”

“Have you ever actually done role play stuff before?” Suzy was carefully applying makeup - she’d even found the kid’s makeup she’d bought for that one video, ages ago. 

“I mean, yeah,” said Dan, and he stepped back, looking at himself in the mirror. 

Arin examined his own outfit.

He was wearing actual, proper pants, which was annoying - he’d rather have been wearing a skirt like Suzy’s, but fuck it, sometimes you sacrifice comfort for the look of a thing. 

Arin would find it in himself.

Although he looked so ridiculous, with his tie and his tucked in white shirt and his hair tied back. 

But fuck it, this was all based on Suzy’s fantasy, and they were trying to make it for her, right?

Down to the shoes - he was wearing actual, real shoes, not sandals.

The things he did for love.

And for his wife’s boner.

But he was done.

“Ready?”

“I think so,” said Dan, fixing his eyeliner. 

“Ready,” said Suzy, and she smiled at him, in her short plaid skirt and her pretty white blouse.

Her tie was bouncing between her breasts. 

* * * 

Brian had gone whole hog.

The bed had been sectioned off with a screen, there was a big desk at the front of the room, with three smaller desks in front of it. 

There was a ruler on the big desk, and a clock - the exact same kind of clock that Arin remembered from when he was in high school - off to the side. 

“So, we just… sit?” Dan sounded nervous.

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “We’ll just sit.”

She sat at the desk in the middle, and Arin sat on the desk on her left side, Dan on her right.

And they just… sat.

They waited - the clock ticked, the wind whistled outside, and Arin shoved his hand in his pocket, grabbing for his phone so that he could fiddle with it while Brian delayed his arrival, for whatever reason.

Probably to build anticipation or something similar. 

Brian was… scarily good at it. 

And then the door opened, and all three of them jumped.

Arin dropped his phone. 

“Good afternoon, class,” said Brian, and he closed the door behind him, striding in.

He had a bag with him, over his shoulder, and he set it down on the floor next to the desk, then came around to the front of the desk, leaning on it and crossing his arms to look at all of them.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Wecht,” Arin, Dan, and Suzy all said unison. 

“So,” said Brian, and he was looking at each of them, individually. 

Arin was trying to reach out subtly with his foot, to get his phone back, but no luck so far. 

“I graded your tests,” said Brian. 

Arin resisted the urge to respond. 

His phone was still out of reach, and he kept inching towards it, but no dice.

“Somehow, all of you managed to fail miserably. I considered giving you points for writing your name, but that would be cheating.”

Arin glanced over at Dan, who was biting his lip, and then over at Suzy, who was squirming in her seat. 

“Speaking of cheating,” said Brian, and he leaned down, picking up Arin’s phone. “You do know it’s against the school rules to have your phone out, right?”

“It’s not out-out,” Arin said. “I was going to check the time and it kinda… fell out.”

“You’re not supposed to have it out in the first place,” said Brian. “They’re not allowed in our school in the first place.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s dumb,” said Arin. “What if there was a plane crash or something like 9-11 or something? I’d need to be able to, like, call my parents or something.”

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe you’d like to join the school’s debate team, Mr. Hanson,” Brian said. “But for now, I’m confiscating this.”

Arin blushed, pressing his knees together and staring at the top of his desk.

Where had Brian even found the thing?

Maybe he had some buddy in the kink scene who had access to old school desks or something. 

These were pretty damn old - Arin could see initials carved into it, and a few interesting epithets of who had fucked who, as well as a few phone numbers.

Depending on how old these desks were, those phone numbers might have been disconnected years ago, which was a really weird existential thing to ponder on. 

“Now,” said Brian, “who can tell me what you were supposed to study for this exam?”

Dead silence.

Arin’s heart was beating very fast.

There was a quiet rasp, and when Arin looked over, he saw that Suzy was rubbing her legs together, and her stockings were rubbing against each other. 

“Avidan,” said Brian, “come up.”

“Why me?”

“Well,” said Brian, “for one, you’re out of dress code.”

“I’m wearing my uniform,” said Dan, and he sounded insolent enough that even Arin wanted to to slap him, just a little bit.

“Mr. Avidan,” Brian said, “I won’t ask again, or I’m going to send you to the principal’s office.”

“Alright, alright,” Dan grumbled, and he stood up, walking up to Brian. 

He was still a foot taller than Brian, and slouching, with his hands in his pockets, he somehow managed to look taller, like some kind of giant teenage malcontent.

Brian came up behind him, and he reached up, grabbing the knot of Dan’s tie and adjusting it, pulling it tight enough that Dan made a surprised noise. 

Brian adjusted Dan’s shirt as well, tucking it in carefully. 

“Now,” said Brian, “we were studying string theory. Do you remember that?”

“Yes, sir,” said Suzy.

She was sitting up, her legs crossed, and she was twirling one of her braids around and around her finger. 

She needed some chewing gum to add to the look, but otherwise it was perfect. 

Arin bit back a snicker. 

“I’m going to apply a real time demonstration,” said Brian. “We are going to study string theory.”

… oh god.

Was he going to actually to start lecturing on it?

Was he going to lecture, and if they fell asleep they’d be in trouble?

Because no.

That was a hard limit. 

“Avidan, stay right there,” said Brian, and he was rummaging in his bag. “Mr. Hanson, Ms. Berhow, I expect you to stay still.”

“Yes, sir,” said Suzy and Arin, in unison.

They shot each other looks, and they both bit back a giggle. 

“Now,” said Brian, “string theory is very complicated. You are apparently not understanding when I explain it using my words, so I’m going to explain it… visually.”

And then he was holding rope.

He was holding rope in a familiar formation, and he was wrapping it around Dan’s chest. 

Arin stared, biting his lip, and Dan had gone very still, although he was starting to talk.

“Is this some kinda weird kinky shit that you’re using to get your rocks off?”

“Oh, far from it,” said Brian. “Although I may have to have words with your parents, if you’re aware of those things in the first place.”

“Everyone knows that stuff,” said Dan. “You should check Arin’s phone, he’s got tons of that kinda stuff.”

Arin blushed.

He’d saved a bunch of pictures specifically for this scene - he’d gone through his collection, just for the sake of finding stuff that was especially… “incriminating,” as it were.

“Mr. Hanson will be dealt with later,” said Dan. “For now, I want everyone to pay attention.”

* * * 

They all watched, as Dan was tied. 

It was the same diamond harness that Suzy had been tied in the other night, all around Dan’s body, only this one… this one went into Dan’s pants - Brian just shoved Dan’s pants and underwear down, to finish the tie, before pulling them back up, leaving Dan’s hard, throbbing cock out in the air, the head flushed and dripping pre all over his nice pants. 

“Now,” said Brian, “I’m going to bring on another physics concept. Can either of you give me an example of an energy transference?” 

“Hitting someone,” said Arin. 

“Raise your hand, Mr. Hanson,” said Brian. “But yes. Hitting someone, the energy is transferred from the hand to the body. Another example would be kicking a ball - the energy of your foot transfers the energy to the ball, making it move.”

“I wouldn’t wanna be kicked in the balls,” Arin tried to whisper to Suzy, although he wasn’t subtle about it. 

Brian frowned, and he went to the blackboard, and wrote Arin’s name.

He put six tally marks on it.

“Every time you speak out of turn, I’m adding another one,” he told Arin.

“But I haven’t done it that many times,” Arin protested.

Another tally mark. 

“Now,” said Brian, “I’m going to demonstrate one method of energy transference.”

He was rummaging in his bag again, and when he came back, he was holding a familiar long, white object, with a bulbous head. 

“My mom has one of those,” Suzy chirped. 

“Ms. Berhow, I can write your name on the board too, if you keep it up.”

“... sorry, sir,” said Suzy, and she looked down at her desk, with her hands folded neatly on top of it.

Her nails were still black. 

“Now,” said Brian, and he bent down, plugging the wand in, then taking more rope and using it to attach the magic wand to the rope around Dan’s middle. 

The magic wand was maneuvered around, with the help of some rope, to be pressed against the head of Dan’s cock.

Dan looked petrified, but his cock was throbbing in the cooler air of the room, the pulse visible. 

“What do you hypothesize will happen when I turn this on?”

“He’ll jizz all over his shoes,” said Arin, and he was beginning to cackle.

Brian sighed like he was in actual pain, and he gave Arin another tally mark, then went back to fiddling with the magic wand.

“How about you, Ms. Burhow?”

“Um,” said Suzy, “maybe it’ll begin to buzz?” 

“Well, yes, it will buzz, but what does that buzzing _mean_?” Brian looked genuinely displeased. “What were we literally just talking about?”

“Energy transference,” said Arin. 

“Right,” said Brian. “Now… observe.”

He turned the magic wand on.

* * * 

“Yellow!”

Dan bellowed it, and Brian turned the toy off quickly, his expression panicky.

“Shit, are you okay?”

“I… I can’t do that standing up,” said Dan. “I’m sorry, the whole standing in front of the class thing is super hot, but I can’t stay standing.”

“That’s fine,” said Brian. “Do you want to be out of the scene?”

“No, no,” Dan said quickly. “I just… could I sit on the desk?”

“Sure, let me… help you,” said Brian. “Do you want me to tie any other bit of you?”

“My wrists,” said Dan, and he laughed. “It’s dumb, but I like when you tie them to my waist. If that’s okay?”

“Totally doable,” said Brian, and there was more fiddling with the rope. 

So then Dan was sitting on the desk, the magic wand attached to the rope harness, his long legs still practically touching the floor.

"One last touch," Brian said, looking thoughtfully at Dan.

"Mmm?"

And then Dan's tie was being attached the to harness, right up by his neck, and Dan couldn't tilt his head back, which was no doubt a weird image, but goddamn if it didn't look hot as hell.

Arin licked his lips.

"Are you all ready to get back in scene now?"

"Yes, Mr. Wecht," Dan, Arin, and Suzy all said in unison.

Brian paused.

"... it's creepy when you guys all do that in unison," Brian said. 

Arin snickered.

"But," said Brian, and he was using teacher voice, "we were discussing energy transference."

Arin nodded.

There was more rasping, presumably as Suzy rubbed her thighs together the way she always did when she was horny.

Arin met Dan's eyes, which were fever bright. 

And then Brian turned on the magic wand.

* * * 

Dan jerked back, his hips jumping forward, his eyes squeezing shut. 

"Can you see the energy moving, Hanson?" 

"Yes, sir," said Arin. 

Dan's cock was already starting to swell - he was going to cum like a firehose.

"Describe one way the energy transference is visible," said Brian. 

"Um," said Arin. "Well, uh, his... his legs are moving, every time you turn the thing on."

"Very good," said Brian. "Now. I'm going to leave that experiment running for a bit."

The room got very quiet, with nothing but the shrieking buzz of the magic wand, like some kind of very large, mechanical cicada. 

"Now," said Brian, "on to punishments."

"Punishments?" 

Arin tried to sound anxious, not excited.

Fat chance of that.

"You've been bad," said Brian, and it was enough to make Arin shiver. "You too, Ms. Berhow. Both of you, stand up."

"But I don't have any tally marks under my name," said Suzy sweetly. 

"You're out of uniform," said Brian. 

"I am not!"

Brian went to the board, walking right by Dan, who was still whimpering as the wand buzzed away at the head of his cock.

Brian wrote down Suzy's name, and then he came around, to stand in front of the two of them. 

"Up. Now."

Arin stood up in front of Brian, his hands shoved into his pockets, his shoulders slumped forward.

"Stand up straight," Brian barked, and who even knew that Brian could _bark_?

They both stood straight. 

"Now," said Brian, "Hanson, I want you to take your pants down and bend over your desk."

Arin mumbled something about a pervert, but he did as he was told, aware that his bare ass was visible to Dan, aware that his dick was hard in his underwear, and getting harder.

"Berhow," said Brian, "stockings of that type are against dress code."

"But Mr. Wecht," Suzy said, in her sweet little girl voice that made Arin's toes curl, "I've never worn them before. I just wanted to try them out...."

"School is not the place for that," said Brian. "Now hold your skirt up."

"But -"

"Now!"

Dan had gone quiet, and Arin shot a look over his shoulder.

Dan was stock still, his eyes glued on Suzy, and then Arin was staring at Suzy as well, as she slowly lifted her skirt up, showing off the gusset of her stockings. 

Brian grabbed them and just... ripped them open.

"Mr. Wecht," Suzy said, her tone outraged.

"Your mother should have known that they weren't appropriate for school," said Brian. "Now...."

He was peeling them down, and then he was looking critically at her panties.

"These are against dress code as well," he told her, and he grabbed the front of them and ripped those too, so that she was bare, her pubic hair dark against the paleness of her skin.

"Now bend over the desk," he told her. 

"Why?"

"For your punishment," said Brian. "Both of you."

Arin watched her bend over - and then there was something cold against his bare ass.

"Why are you minding someone else's business, Mr. Hanson?" Brian's tone was stern, as the cold thing (the ruler?) patted against his ass.

Dan was moaning again, and his moans were getting higher pitched, almost desperate.

Arin wished that he could watch.

But no, he was stuck like this. 

Was that part of the "punishment"? 

Probably.

"I... Suzy's my girlfriend," Arin said. "I want to make sure you're not being mean to her."

"I am a teacher," Brian said. "I don't act "mean," I merely mete out the discipline that I see fit."

Dan gasped, and then he was sobbing. 

Presumably, he'd just cum, although Brian wasn't making any moves to turn off the magic wand. 

"Do you understand, Arin?"

"Y-yes, sir," said Arin.

"Now," said Brian, "I am going to discipline you, for being bad."

"Yes, sir," Arin mumbled.

* * *

The ruler came down on Arin's bare butt, and it... it actually hurt more than Arin was expecting it to.

He'd been hit by the ruler before, sure, and it was uncomfortable, but it hadn't been quite so... intense.

Maybe it was the position? Or maybe it was the headspace that he was in. 

But regardless, Brian was rattling on at him, and the blows were raining down on his ass.

He turned his head to the side, and he watched Suzy, as she stood there, belly on the desk, ass in the air, the shreds of her panties on either side of her thighs. 

Arin's dick was getting harder. 

Arin's dick was being rubbed by his own underwear, as he was pushed forward by each hit, and Arin's hands were white knuckled on the desk, as he watched Suzy's hips shift, as she ground against the corner of the desk, making soft little noises that were being drowned out by Dan's gasps and groans, as he no doubt climbed towards another orgasm. 

And Brian was still talking, as Arin caught bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"It is irresponsible of you to.... against school policy!" 

"Yes, sir," Arin mumbled.

His ass was going to be striped - he could already feel it. 

His heart was beating there, and it was beating in his dick, and when he glanced over at Suzy, he saw that she was full on humping the corner of the desk like a dog in heat, like she was about to cum, her ass sticking out like that.

He could tell when she was about to cum - he watched her back arch, as she got up on her tiptoes and shuddered. 

And then Dan was gasping out his orgasm, and he was sobbing, full on sobbing, loud enough to be heard over the buzzing of the toy, and Brian landed a hit on Arin’s thigh. 

And then Arin was cumming.

Arin came into his underwear, and it was gross and sticky, a shameful thing to do, a total _schoolboy_ thing to do, and he would have sobbed, but he was standing there, bent over, with his bright red butt, his knees weak from cumming. 

“Ms. Berhow,” said Brian, and he was advancing on her, “have you learned your lesson about dress code?”

“Yes, Mr. Wecht,” said Suzy. 

“Well,” said Brian, “I do believe it is time for further lessons in energy transference.”

He was unzipping his pants. 

“Mr. Hanson,” said Brian, “I want you to check on Mr. Avidan.”

“Yes, sir,” Arin said, grabbing his belt loops as he made to stand up. 

“No, keep your pants down,” said Brian. “Let the whole world see your spanked bottom, and know how much trouble you go into.”

“Y-yes, sir,” said Arin, cowed.

If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the whacks of the ruler. 

Dan was sobbing quietly, and he was shuddering, as the toy buzzed merrily along.

“Dan? Are you okay?” Arin spoke quietly.

“I can’t t-t-t-take much more,” Dan stuttered, “but I’ll t-t-t-take what I can.” 

Arin, his pants and now his boxers down around his knees, leaned against the desk and hooked a finger in Dan’s rope harness, and he watched Brian put his dick into Suzy.

“When I push forward,” said Brian, “you’re pushed forward as well.”

“Ooh, yes sir,” said Suzy, playing up the brainless act.

She was still on her tiptoes, and she was pushing back against him. 

“While I’m delivering your punishment,” said Brian, “I shall demonstrate it some more.”

“Is this my punishment, sir?” 

Suzy’s tone was cheeky, as she ground into him. 

“No,” said Brian, and he slapped her ass.

Suzy made a startled noise, and Dan whimpered, as his cock began to twitch again. 

Arin watched, fascinated, torn between the agony of Dan’s face, the way Dan’s cock was still wet and flushed red-purple, and the way Brian’s cock was just sliding inside of Suzy. 

Dan’s hands were closing into loose fists, and he was going limp.

“Ar? I need… out.”

“Mr. Wecht,” Arin said, “can I finish the first experiment?”

“G-g-go ahead,” Brian said.

He was balls deep inside of Suzy, barely moving his hips, his forehead pressed against her shoulder, giving her short, sharp thrusts. 

Arin turned off the magic wand.

He turned off the magic wand, he untied the rope, and he climbed onto the desk, holding on to Dan and cuddling him, as Brian continued to fuck Suzy, whispering in her ear.

Arin didn’t know what he was saying, but, well… it had been her fantasy, and right now, all he was really interested in was comforting Dan, who was shaking like a leaf in a gale.

“Hey,” Arin said quietly, “hey, it’s okay.”

Dan laughed, his voice breaking. 

“This is so dumb,” he mumbled, and he was shaking harder, his face in Arin’s neck.

Arin was trying not to breathe in all of Dan’s hair.

“Nah, it’s normal,” said Arin, and he rubbed Dan’s back. “Do you want me to get you out of the rope?”

“I’m f-f-fine for now,” Dan mumbled, and his teeth were chattering. “Just… just cold.”

Arin wrapped his arms around Dan, trying to pass some of his own body heat into him - there had to be advantages of all of that bulk, right?

He was so focused on Dan that he didn’t even realize when Brian had cum, until Suzy was crying out as well, and he glanced over and saw that Brian was rubbing her clit desperately.

And then she was slumping against the desk and giggling. 

“I think the scene is done,” she mumbled, her knees trembling. 

“I hope so,” said Brian, and he was pulling out of her, flopping down onto the chair that had been Suzy’s. “I can’t take being mean like that anymore.”

Dan laughed.

“ _You_ can’t take it,” he said, his voice hollow. 

“I do apologize,” said Brian. “What do you need?” 

“... warmth,” said Dan. “And company.”

“I’m not company enough?” Arin’s tone was teasing.

But Suzy and Brian were standing up, put their arms on Dan’s shoulders.

Arin pressed his sweaty forehead against Suzy’s, and he kissed her on the cheek, his hand finding Brian’s and squeezing it. 

“So next time,” said Dan, “I wanna be the professor.” 

“We can negotiate that later,” said Arin. “Just enjoy the aftercare for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
